La menor de los Uchiha
by shitacashi
Summary: un año despues de que el kyubi atacara konoha, otro demonio con colas atacó a la aldea ya también hicieron lo que el yondaime hizo con naruto, pero esta vez fueron otros los que sellaron al demonio y la bebé era un uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que les guste este fics que hice, por favor no sean tan malos conmigo y espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Nace una nueva jinchuriki.**

En la casa de la familia principal del clan Uchiha, esta casi abandona los únicos que estaban ahí era una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y piel blanca estaba arrodillada en el piso en uno de los cuartos de su casa, la señora se llamaba Mikoto Uchiha(mamá de Itachi y Sasuke) tenia entre sus brazos a una bebé que solo tenia dos días de nacida, y que a su lado estaba un niño que tenia un año de vida y era de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color muy parecido a su madre( la señora que esta a su lado)que su nombre es Sasuke. Mikoto estaba muy preocupada por su hijo mayor itachi que se había escapado de su casa a luchar con los demás ninjas que estaban peleando con un monstruo enorme que tiene forma de un gato con dos colas y que estaba atacando Konoha.  
Toda la aldea estaba en llamas mientras toda la gente estaba siendo evacuada en los lugares de seguridad mientras un niño de cabellos largos de color negro que y ojos del mismo color, con el símbolo de su clan dibujado en su espalda y con su protector que llevaba en su frente, corría hacia donde estaba sucediendo la batalla con el enorme me gato monstruoso que su nombre es Nekomata. Cuando había llegado el veía con sus ojos ya con el sharingan listo para pelear a muchos ninjas peleando y saliendo malheridos, encontró a su padre que estaba muy lastimado pero aun queriendo pelear, él se acerca y su padre le dice  
-Fugaku (padre de itachi y sasuke): ¿que haces aquí? deberías estar en casa cuidando a tu madre y tus hermanos

Itachi seguía mirando a su padre, pero ya no con el sharingan sino con sus ojos normales haciendo un fuerte puño con su mano derecha.  
Pero después vinieron el tercer Hokage, Jiraiya y Tsunade para ayudar en la batalla, pero el tercero dijo

-Tercer Hokage: para salvar la aldea debemos hacer lo mismo que hicimos con el Kyubi- dirigiéndose a fugaku y itachi.  
-jiraiya: pero necesitamos un bebé que haga de portador del demonio  
-tsunade: ¡fugaku!, hace un par de días tuviste una niña, ella puede ser la que nos salve.

Fugaku les iba a responder con un fuertísimo no, pero ellos tenían razón aunque fuera muy doloroso tenia que hacerlo, tenia que sacrificar a su hija menor, Ali que le da una orden a itachi  
-fugaku: ¡itachi! ve a casa y trae a Aomi (así se llama la bebé)  
itachi se había quedado en shock por la decisión de su padre  
-Fugaku: ¡QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO, VE AHORA!  
-Itachi: hai  
itachi va corriendo a su casa y se encuentra a su madre con su hermanita en los brazos y a su hermano pequeño sasuke que estaba a su lado.  
-mikoto:(abraza a itachi) hijo que paso  
-itachi: (agarra a aomi de los brazos de su madre) debo llevármela, ordenes de mi padre, tercer hokage y de los dos sannin.  
Mikoto no tuvo otra opción que asentir con la cabeza  
-sasuke: hermano itachi ¿porque te llevas a aomi?  
-itachi: ella nos salvará - y se va corriendo mientras su madre lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos

Itachi llega al lugar del combate y entrega a su hermanita al tercer hokage  
-Tercer Hokage:(él dibuja un sello en el suelo y pone ahí a la bebé) ¡jiraiya!  
-Jiraiya: hai - entonces él hace sellos con sus manos y dice: técnica de invocación- y sale el jefe de las ranas "Gamabunta".  
El hokage y los dos sannin estaban encima del enorme sapo y los dos hacen unos sellos sincronizados y los 3 dijeron ¡FUUIN JUTSU! el demonio empezó a volverse en una especie de energía y se fue entrándose en la bebé que estaba encima de un sello dibujado en el piso .cuando terminó la cruel batalla todos gritaron ¡¡¡¡¡VIVAAA!!!!! Mientras el kage, jiraiya y tsunade estaban descansando y siendo atendidos porque a diferencia del yondaime ellos no murieron pero si quedaron gravemente heridos.  
Fugaku sostenía su menor hija, que estaba llorando mientras el trataba de callarla con itachi, pero en la barriga de aomi se veía el mismo sello que fue dibujado en el suelo que lentamente desaparecía, pero el hokage dijo estas palabras.  
-tercer hokage: escúchenme todos, este bebé que usamos para sellar a nekomata no debe ser tratada de manera indiferente, ella debe ser tratada como una heroína porque ella salvó a konoha.  
Todos se quedaron mirándolo y no dijeron nada pero fugaku aun con su hija en los brazos dijo al hokage  
fugaku: lord hokage debido a lo que pasó mi hija aomi, cuando crezca no va ser un ninja, su poder se quedará dormido hasta el fin de sus días.  
Esas fueron las únicas palabras de él que agarró a su hijo y se fueron a su casa, ahí su esposa y sasuke los estaban esperando. Mikoto fue corriendo a abrazar a su esposo, a itachi y agarrar a su hija en sus brazos mientras que sasuke fue corriendo a su hermano mayor y se quedo con él  
-Mikoto: que paso  
-Fugaku la miró y le dijo: nuestra hija es el contenedor de un demonio, así que cuando crezca nunca dará un ninja.  
Al escuchar esas palabras ella abrazo mas fuerte a su pobre hija mientras lloraba e itachi e sasuke abrazaron a su madre también, aunque sasuke aun no entendía bien las palabras de su padre.

CONTINUARA...

**Espero que halla sido de su agrado por favor dejen review ¿siiii?**


	2. Chapter 2 ¡¿por que no me dejas!

**Bueno aquí va el segundo capitulo y espero que les guste mucho, por favor léanlo.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**¡¡ ¿Por qué no me dejas?!!**_

Ya han pasado seis años desde la batalla con el demonio de las dos colas, aomi ahora tiene 6 años y le exige a su padre que quiere entrar a la academia ninja.  
Una niña de cabellos negros y cortos y cara un poco pálida, aomi era igual a su madre, ella pasaba por los pasillos de su casa hasta que se encuentra con un señor de cabellos negro mas oscuros que de ella y piel morena con la típica ropa que usa cuando esta en su casa y llevando el símbolo del clan uchiha igual que ella, los dos se habían parado frente a frente con caras serias y la que da la primera palabra es aomi.

-aomi: papá quiero decirte algo - dirigiéndose a su padre

-fugaku: ya se lo que me vas a decir y de nuevo te digo como las otras veces que me lo pides y que siempre te respondo con un NO.

-aomi levantando un poco la voz dice: pero esa razón que me das no es suficiente, a caso no crees que pueda controlarlo, a caso crees que soy débil - lo dice haciendo dos puños con las dos manos

-fugaku: tu ya sabes la verdad, lo que paso hace seis años y esa es la única razón que nunca vas a poder ser un ninja, entiéndelo nunca vas a poder a controlar ese poder.

Eso fue lo único que le dijo su padre, aomi con lagrimas en los ojos y con mucha furia golpeó la pared que estaba a su lado pero de que ella no se esperaba, es que al golpear la pared hizo un hueco y muchas grietas, aomi saco su puño de ahí y sobó su mano, aunque no le halla dolido pero se que do muy asombrada. Su padre volteó y miró lo que hizo su hija mujer, se quedó sin palabras y pensando "¿como hizo eso?"

-fugaku: ni creas que haciendo eso me harás cambiar de opinión, nunca serás un ninja, entiéndelo -lo dijo ocultando el asombro que le dio.

Aomi no escucho lo que dijo su padre simplemente se quedo viendo lo que hizo y dio una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

Aomi no podía salir del lugar donde vive su clan, esas eran ordenes de su padre, él ordenó eso para que los ninja que habían participado en esa batalla con nekomata y halla sobrevivido podían reconocerla y la despreciarían (/tal y como lo hacen con naruto), así pocos sabían que ella existía todos pensaban que fugaku y mikoto uchiha solo tenían dos hijos varones, pero no es así.  
Ella tampoco era feliz estando encerrada en su clan, sus familiares como sus tíos, abuelos y demás miembros la aborrecían, cuando la miraban eran con ojos de desprecio, algunos trataban de pasar desapercibidos y fingir que le agradaban pero ella se daba cuenta.  
Aomi uchiha no obedecía a su padre, no era de esas niñas obedientes, ella se escapaba y para que nadie la reconozca se ponía una chaqueta y un gorro y se escapaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ella tenia una buena relación con su madre y sus hermanos mayores, pero ella quería mas a itachi porque el la defendía cuando uno de los miembro la insultaba por ser una jinchuriki. Ella lo apreciaba mucho.

Un día itachi lleva a aomi al lugar donde siempre entrena con sasuke, pero la lleva a escondidas.

-itachi: aomi hoy te voy a enseñar dos jutsus

-aomi; en serio y ¿cuales? - muy animada y feliz

-itachi: el primero es el jutsu de transformación, para que cuando te escapes no te reconozcan muy rápido

-aomi le mira con una cara y le dice: hay si que chistosito - con una mueca - y la ¿segunda?

-itachi: el jutsu que también le insistes a nuestro padre que quieres aprender...el jutsu bola de fuego

aomi lo mira muy feliz y lo abraza y le dice: te quiero mucho hermano.  
Aomi aprende muy rápido el jutsu de transformación lo aprendió sin ningún problema.

-itachi: bien ahora el jutsu de fuego

itachi le indicó cuales eran los sellos, aomi lo imitó y los aprendió y cuando intentó hacerlo la primera vez no le salio tan bien.

Itachi se rió un poco al ver a su hermana lanzar una pequeña bola de fuego: jajaja que fue eso

-aomi un poco molesta: no te rías fue mi primera vez, la segunda ya me saldrá  
aomi lo intenta de nuevo y le sale una enorme bola de fuego.  
Itachi se queda asombrado él y sasuke lo aprendieron a los 7 años y ella a los 6 años.

-itachi pensó: ella puede llegar a ser una gran kunoichi- miró a su hermanita que estaba feliz porque ya le había salido la técnica que quería aprender y su padre le negaba.

CONTINUARA...

**Espero que les halla gustado y por favor dejen muchos, muchos review y por casi se me olvida les invito a leer mi fics se llama "Romeo y Julieta" y es un SasuHina si lo leen también ahí dejen review. Es para a los que les gusta el SasuHina, es muy bonito fics por eso les invito a leerlo.**


	3. Chapter 3 La roca de los Héroes

**Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, lamento a verme tardado tanto, pero bueno aquí está y espero que sea de su agrado. Los primeros capítulos pueden parecerles cortos pero créanme más adelantes serán más largos.**

**--**

**La Roca de los Héroes**

Cuando terminaron de practicar. Itachi llevó a su hermana aomi a otra área de entrenamiento donde ahí hay una enorme roca que están nombres grabados. Los dos hermanos uchiha se pararon frente a la roca pero aomi se arrodillo.

-aomi: itachi-nichan ¿por que me traes aquí? y ¿que es esta roca?

-itachi: en esta roca están grabados los nombres de los ninjas que murieron en acción...se les considera como héroes

aomi levanta su vista a su hermano que también esta viendo la roca, pero nuevamente ella lleva su vista a la roca de los héroes. Ella esta viendo los nombres grabados y se percató que también había miembros de su clan pero uno le llamo la atención

-aomi: mira nichan aquí hay miembros de nuestro clan, pero este me llama la atención su nombre es "obito uchiha", obito es un lindo nombre

itachi se arrodillo y que mirando a su hermanita que aun seguía viendo la roca. Hasta que él se para.

-itachi: aomi, ¿no quieres ir a recoger a sasuke a la academia?

-aomi: claro, pero espera quiero usar primero mi jutsu de transformación para que sasuke no me reconozca

-itachi: eh, y en que te transformaras

-aomi: ¿como me vería yo si fuera un niño? - itachi se le queda viendo con un poco de asombro - y aquí va jutsu de transformación

el humo que la rodeaba se iba dispersando y se vio aun niño de cabello trinchudo y despeinado de color negro, ojos de ese mismo color y piel blanca (/no se les recuerda a obito/).  
Itachi no se había percatado de eso ya que nunca conoció a obito y solo le dio una sonrisa leve

-aomi: y ¿como me veo? - aomi se toca su cabello y su cara - ¿creo que funcionó? ¿y tu que crees itachi-nichan?

-itachi: si ahora te ves como un niño, pero ahora tenemos que irnos.

-aomi: hai¡

itachi y aomi que aun seguía con su transformación se fueron a ver a sasuke a la academia. pero cuando llegaron vieron a muchas niñas detrás de él, parecía como silo estuvieran acosando.

-aomi: mira itachi-nichan - apuntando con su dedo - sasuke-nichan es muy popular en la academia.

-itachi: si jeje

sasuke cuando salio de sus clases y tratando que esas niñas le dejaran en paz vio a su hermano itachi pero también vio a otro niño que estaba junto a él, pero él no se había dado cuenta que era aomi con una técnica de transformación.  
Sasuke llega a donde esta su hermano itachi y aomi un con su transformación y pregunta

-sasuke: itachi-nichan ¿quien es él?

Y de pronto vinieron un montón de niñas tras sasuke que gritaban su nombre.

-todas las chicas: ¡¡SASUKEEE!!

Sasuke va donde esta su hermano itachi y aomi que estaba transformada

-Sasuke: itachi-nichan...¿quien es... - pero antes que pudiera terminar la frase

-Aomi: soy yo sasuke-nichan

-Itachi: es aomi esta usando un jutsu de transformación

-Sasuke: aomi ya sabes usar el jutsu de transformación - un poco sorprendido -

-Aomi: si - con una sonrisa -

De pronto vieron aun montón de chicas gritando el nombre de sasuke-kun como un montón de locas

-Todas las chicas:¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHH SASUKE-KUUUUUUNNNNNN!!

Entonces aomi se paro en frente de ellas y les puso un alto con la mano

-Aomi: ¡alto!

Todas las chicas se pararon, y una chica de cabello corto y rubio con ojos negro con celeste (su nombre es ino) paso al frente de todas y dijo

-Ino: oye niño y ¿tu quien eres?

-Aomi: yo soy... - y se acordó que estaba en su técnica de transformacion y por eso la llamaron niño, pero no se había que nombre se iba a pone, hasta que se acordó el nombre que vio en la roca de los héroes - mi nombre es obito uchiha... y soy primo se sasuke... si

Itachi y sasuke solo miraron a obito(o sea aomi) y no podían entrometerse

-Obito(Aomi): oigan chicas por lo tanto que veo que como acosan a mi pobre primo de seguro todas ustedes están locas por él , pero les doy un consejo de como pueden conquistarlo ¿quieren oírlo?

-Todas las chicas: si¡¡

-Obito(aomi): les aconsejo - ahora alzó un poco la voz - ¡que dejen de perseguirlo! porque ningún chico le gustaría que un montón de chicas locas y desquiciadas le siguieran a todas partes como lo hacen con sasuke , saben ¿por qué?...porque se ve ridículo.

Todas las chicas estaban muy furiosas por lo que estaba diciendo obito (aomi) técnicamente ya querían lincharlo. Al ver eso itachi y sasuke querían que obito(aomi) se callara porque sino se metería en grandes problemas

-Itachi: ao...perdón obito mejor cerrar la boca - mirando a las chicas -

-Obito(aomi): eh? ¿por que?

Itachi le apunto con la mirada de como se estaban poniendo las niñas pero algo le llamo la atención, de pronto vio aun niño de cabello trinchudo, despeinado y rubio con un polo blanco, un pantalón de color azul marino que llega al los tobillos y unos zapatos (/como lo llevan en la serie/) que estaba totalmente solo, nadie iba por él mientras otros niños tenían a sus padre, él no lo tenia, iba ir hacia donde estaba él. pero alguien le tomó del brazo y empezó a correr a gran velocidad, itachi le había agarrado el brazo igualmente a sasuke porque todas esas niñas locas los estaban persiguiendo para golpear a obito(aomi) por lo que había dicho

-Itachi: aomi no tenias que decirles eso... aomi...

Aomi estaba viendo atrás pero no a las niñas sino al niño rubio que estaba solo que desaparecía mientras ella estaba siendo jalada por su hermano mayor

-Itachi: aomi...aomi - empezó a levantar la voz - ¡AOMI!

-Obito (Aomi): eh? perdón que estabas diciendo?

-Itachi: nada...pero estas muy distraída

-Sasuke: itachi cada vez nos están alcanzando mas

Entonces itachi saltó aun árbol para perderlas, y las chicas se fueron de frente

-Obito (aomi): ¡WOW! si que están locas, ¿no lo creen? - con una sonrisa picarona -

Itachi y sasuke la miraron mientras ella se reía

-Itachi: mejor nos vamos a casa

-Sasuke: si estoy muy cansado

-Itachi: aomi cuando lleguemos a la casa desases tu transformacion

-Aomi: ¡hai!

Y los tres hermanos uchiha se fueron a su casa

CONTINUARA...

**--**

**oSiToPaNdA****: **me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, de verdad. En este capítulo si apareció Sasuke y espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Mayormente no debería tardarme mucho ya que en mi computadora tengo como 17 capítulos y estoy escribiendo el 18, pero por el colegio no me deja subir más seguido. ¡ah! Te invitó a leer un fic mío se llama "Romeo y Julieta" y es un SasuHina espero que la pareja no te importe ya que, este SasuHina lo subí en otra página y me dicen que sería más bonito si fuera SasuSaku pero yo no lo creo, ojala que leas mi fic.

¡Sayonara!

**keri01**: que bueno que te guste, sigue leyendo no más y verás que se hará más interesante y los caítulos serán más largos-

**El angel de la oscuridad**: tú lo pediste y así se hará jajaja, ojala que te halla gustado este capítulo y sigue leyendo mi fic.

¡Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4 Las palabras del líder

Ya habían pasado una semana desde aquel incidente con las chicas obsesionadas con Sasuke y desde que Aomi vio a ese niño de cabellos rubios muy solo y triste

**¡Esta vez no me tarde! Vaya esto si es un milagro jejeje… espero que les guste este capitulo y quizás mañana o pasado mañana subo el próximo y por lo tanto espero que lo disfruten**

**--**

**Las palabras del Líder del clan.**

Ya habían pasado una semana desde aquel incidente con las chicas obsesionadas con Sasuke y desde que Aomi vio a ese niño de cabellos rubios muy solo y triste. Esa salida fue la primera y también parecía la ultima que su padre se halla enterado que había salido de su casa. Su mamá se había dado cuenta, pero ella ayudaba a sus hijos.

Un día Aomi de nuevo le insistió a su padre de que quería ser ninja. Harto ya de eso él hizo que todos los miembro de su casa hagan una reunión y llegar aun acuerdo.

Todos estaban sentados en el medio iba Fugaku como el jefe de su familia, a su derecha estaba su esposa y madre de sus 3 hijos mikoto y a su izquierda estaban sus dos hijos varones Itachi y Sasuke; la única que estaba parada era Aomi

-Fugaku: ...Aomi tu ya sabes porque estamos aquí... ¿cierto?

-Aomi: vas...a anunciar que me dejaras ser ninja? - le respondió a su padre -

-Fugaku: no

Su esposa y sus hijos se les quedaron viendo, pues ¿no era para eso porque les había llamado a esta reunión?

-Fugaku: estamos aquí para hacerte entrar en razón la cual no puedes ser un ninja - dijo su padre - y estoy seguro que mi familia esta de acuerdo conmigo cuando digo que mi hija no puede ser un ninja

-Mikoto: Fugaku yo creo que deberías dejar que Aomi lo sea, ella tiene las mismas probabilidades que pueda ser un ninja igual que Itachi que ya lo es y de Sasuke que muy pronto lo será

-Fugaku: ¿estas cuestionándome? - le dice a su esposa Mikoto

-Mikoto: no... No es eso...solo creo que deberías dejarla - bajando un poco la mirada -

-Sasuke: padre yo también pienso que deberías dejarla ser un ninja

-Fugaku: Sasuke, ni siquiera eres un ninja así que aun no puedes opinar.

Al escuchar eso Sasuke lo único que pudo hacer es bajar la mirada con un poco de rabia y haciendo puños con sus dos manos. Aomi solo podía ver como su madre y su hermano trataban de ayudarla pero no serbia mucho porque no eran capaces de enfrentarlo.

-Fugaku: Aomi tu ya sabes la razón porque no puedes ser un ninja, eso debe estar bien caro para ti, sabes perfectamente que no eres una niña normal...tienes un demonio dentro y si fueras un ninja algún día desatarías ese poder y para evitarlo debe quedar dormido hasta el fin de tus días

Aomi miraba él suelo cada vez que le insistía a su padre siempre le restregaba en su cara que tiene un demonio en su interior como las demás personas en su clan

-Itachi: yo estoy segura de que ella puede ser un ninja y de que tenga al demonio de las dos colas en su interior no es impedimento para ella porque yo estoy seguro que con duro entrenamiento puede llegar a controlarlo perfectamente - lo dijo levantándose y mirando fijamente a su padre técnicamente lo estaba desafiando -

-Fugaku: ¡¿tu como estas seguro de eso?! - levantando un poco la voz -

-Itachi: ella solo tiene 6 años pero ya ha logrado hacer el jutsu bola de fuego y él jutsu multiclones de sombras -

-fugaku: ¿y ella como aprendió eso? - muy enojado -

...  
FLASHBACK

Ustedes ya saben como aprendió el jutsu bola de fuego pero el jutsu multiclones de sombra ahora se los cuento.

Itachi de nuevo le había traído al área de entrenamiento, aomi estaba usando su técnica de transformación estaba como Obito.

-Itachi: ahora te voy a enseñar el jutsu multiclones de sombras - itachi había hecho el sello que se usa y le salió 2 clones iguales -

-Aomi: ¡guau! y no son ilusiones son sólidos, son de verdad¡¡ - muy emocionada -

-Itachi: muy bien ya has visto como se hace, así que inténtalo

-Aomi: esta bien jutsu multiclones de sombras - aomi hizo el mismo sello de lo que hizo itachi pero le salió un clon pero muy lamentable -

Itachi la miró un poco de burla

-Aomi: no te burles esta bien me saldrá mejor... - aomi lo intentó varias veces y estuvieron asi toda la tarde -

-Itachi: aomi ya esta oscureciendo es mejor que nos vallamos

-Aomi: no...Esta es mi vigésimo intento y esta vez me va a salir - esta muy cansada y agitada - jutsu multiclones de sombras

Por fin le había salido eran varias copias iguales de ella

-Aomi: vez te lo dije esta vez si me iba a sa... - no pudo terminar la frase porque se había desmayado del cansancio -

Estaba tan cansada que en su intento número 15 se había deshizo la transformación. Itachi la cargó y se fue a su casa a una gran velocidad.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Fugaku: y ¿quién te dijo que le enseñaras técnicas ninjas? - muy molesto y levantando la voz - lo único que debería importante es mantener el honor de nuestro clan , eso es mas importante que tu vida, así que deja de estar enseñándole técnicas y es una orden.

Aomi se quedó asombrada por las palabras de su padre, estaba diciendo que la reputación del clan era más importante que la vida de su hijo. Itachi se enojo mucho en sus ojos había mucho odio y rabia que miraban a su padre.

-Itachi: estoy harto de ser el único que debe mantener el honor de este patético clan - itachi se marchó dejando a su hermana menor frente a toda su familia.

CONTINUARA...

**Espero que les halla gustado, lo sé, lo sé fue corto pero para la próxima será un poco más largo, espero que me dejen comentarios**

**Sayonara¡¡ **


	5. Chapter 5 Los planes de Itachi

¡¡Hola

**¡¡Hola!! Lamento por a verme demorado y dije que iba a actualizar pronto, pero no pude por el colegio, las tareas, los trabajos vienen a montón y no olvidemos los exámenes, pero bueno aquí estoy y con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**--**

**Capitulo 6: Los planes de Itachi**

Itachi sale de la habitación muy molesto, y su hermana Aomi quería ir tras él para saber como esta pero su padre la detiene diciéndole.

-Fugaku: a donde vas, aun no termino contigo  
-Aomi: pero yo sí…y no me importa si no me dejas ser un ninja yo conseguiré la forma de entrar a la academia y sin tu ayuda – le dijo eso dándole la espalda y yéndose pero al cerrar la puerta lo hizo de manera descomunal y la rompió.

Aomi se fue antes que le dijeran algo por lo que hizo, pero su padre había quedado muy molesto por lo ocurrido, Mikoto y Sasuke se quedaron para calmar a su padre. De nuevo la menor de los Uchiha se había escapado, ha hecho un jutsu multiclones de sombras para que ocupara su lugar y ella se había transformado en un chico llamado Obito, ella estaba en el área de entrenamiento que su hermano Itachi siempre la llevaba, bueno estaba ahí mirando a una enorme roca que estaba en su frente y recordando los dos momentos que usó su súper fuerza sin querer. Ella se levantó aun mirando a la roca y quiso dar un puñetazo a la roca y ver de nuevo esa súper fuerza que antes la había desatado pero no le salió nada bien que digamos, no hizo ningún rasguño a la piedra pero su mano estaba sangrando por lo fuerte que había tirado, su mano estaba muy lastimada, pero aomi recordó que cuando liberó esa fuerza monstruosa, ella estaba muy molesta y con mucha ira en esos dos acontecimientos, así que lo que lo que hizo fue en recordar los momentos que la hicieron enojar, no tardó mucho para hacerlo porque siempre sus familiares la rechazaban, cuando lo recordó sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y concentro su chacra en puño que estaba muy lastimado y era el puño derecho cuando desató su ira y golpeó la roca, esta se partió a la mitad pero Aomi aun estaba con ira y trató de dar un golpe al piso con su mano derecha y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo un señor le agarró el brazo y le dijo

-Señor: no…niño deja de lastimarte la mano – le había dicho niño porque Aomi aun seguía con su transformación -

El desconocido le agarró la mano y le empezó a vendar, aomi lo único que podía hacer era mirar le habían tomado muy desprevenida y le preguntó

-Aomi: disculpe señor ¿quién es usted?  
-señor: mi nombre es Yue Shizaku y ¿él tuyo?  
-Aomi: mi nombre es…- ella iba a decir su verdadero nombre pero tocó su cabello y recordó que estaba con su transformación – mi nombre es Obito.

No quería decir que es un Uchiha porque no se sentía muy orgullosa de los miembros del clan. Los dos estaban sentados aomi o mejor dicho ahora obito estaba mirando su mano derecha que estaba vendada y también estaban comiendo unos dulces que el señor le había invitado.

-Yue Shizaku: obito ¿cuántos años tienes?  
-Obito (aomi): eh? …pues tengo 6 años y ¿usted?  
-Yue Shizuka: jajajaja…pues tengo unos 50 años – el señor era alto un poco viejo y de cabello tenía varias canas –  
-Obito (aomi): wow… pues no lo parece – con una sonrisa picarona –  
- Yue Shizaku: jajajajaja gracias  
-Obito (aomi): dígame señor Yue ¿usted es un ninja?  
-Yue Shizaku: si… soy un miembro del consejo ¿qué te parece?  
-Obito (aomi): ¡wow! debe ser un trabajo muy interesante  
-Yue Shizuka: mmm…pues no se tiene que soportar a otros viejos gruñones – después lo miró y le dijo – tienes una gran fuerza para ser tan pequeño – y como te va en la academia  
-Obito (aomi): eh? Yo no voy a la academia…y…quiero decirte un secreto pues como me caes bien creo que te puedo contar – le gustaba estar cerca de ese señor sentía algo que nunca había sentido ¿qué será? –  
-Yue Shizaku: y dime ¿cuál es?  
- Obito (aomi): mi nombre no es obito…es aomi uchiha…y soy una niña – desciendo la transformación –

El señor yue shizaku no estaba muy asombrado, por favor él es un miembro del consejo y ya se había dado cuenta que ese niño con cabellos trinchados y despeinado de color negro y sus ojos también de ese color, pero no sabia quien era, pero él sabia quien era la jinchuriki de nekomata y nunca pensó que esa niña estuviese bajo esa transformación.

-Aomi: ¿qué tanto usted me mira?...ah ya se usted sabe que soy el portador de un demonio ¿cierto? – Tenia la mirada abajo –  
-Yue Shizaku: pues si…pero eso no significa que te trate mal – se levanta y le tiende la mano – ven te acompaño a tu casa.

Aomi se le queda viendo, todos los que concia su secreto la rechazaban pero ese señor que ni siquiera la conoce bien le trata como a una igual, ella estaba con un polo que atrás no llevaba el símbolo de su clan y un gorro donde ocultaba su cabello.

-Yue Shizaku: dime ¿por qué no llevas el símbolo del clan Uchiha si eres de ahí?  
-Aomi: porque…ya no quiero pertenecer a ese clan – lo dijo mirando al suelo –

Mientras iban caminando, había un chico de cabellos negro y largos y ojos de ese mismo color muy parecido a Aomi les estaba observando, Itachi ya sabía que ese señor era un miembro del consejo y se acerco a ellos.

-Yue Shizaku: ¿quién es ese chico que se acerca? – mirando al muchacho -  
-Aomi: eh? el…el es mi hermano Itachi – lo dijo muy contenta y se fue a abrazar a su hermano –  
-Itachi: aomi regresa a casa quiero hablar con el miembro del consejo.  
-Aomi: eh?...pero  
-Itachi: obedece

Aomi lo único que podía hacer era asentir con la cabeza e irse a su casa, pero antes de nuevo se transformó en Obito. El señor yue shizaku e itachi se quedaron frente a frente.

-Yue Shizaku: tienes una hermanita muy linda y además es muy fuerte para ser tan pequeña…ah ¡me gustaría que sea mi hija.

-Itachi: ¿le gustaría adoptarla?  
-Yue Shizaku: ¿qué? – Asombrado por las palabras del muchacho-  
-Itachi: escuche bien muy pronto yo me iré de esta aldea y mi clan ya no existirá mas, mis así que me gustaría que cuando ocurra eso usted se cargo de aomi y será su hija adoptiva, llevará su apellido y ya no llevará el nombre del clan uchiha como apellido, y para su suerte ella no recordará nada de su pasado. – Esas fueron las únicas palabras de itachi y se fue –

El señor no tenía familiares, no tenía hijos y mucho menos estaba casado, y aomi sería buena para ser su hija adoptiva así que de lejos le gritó al chico que se iba alejando.

-Yue Shizaku: ¡¡ey!! muchacho… acepto seré el padre adoptivo de tu hermana…solo me avisas cuando  
-Itachi: en el momento sabrás cuando – dándole la espalda y yéndose –

CONTINUARA…………………………….

**--**

**Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo y sé que no fue largo, pero verán que cada vez avance con la historia los capítulos se harán más largos.**

**Ahora les invito a leer un fic que estoy haciendo se llama "Duelo de pasiones" y aquí va el resumen:**

"_Naruto es el novio de Hinata después de que ella le confesara su amor y más tarde él sintiera lo mismo. Sasuke quiere vengarse de su hermano pero cuando Hinata entra a su vida él empieza a tener un sentimiento... ¿será amor?... ¿Con quién se quedará Hinata?"_

**Este fic es un NaruHinaSasu y tiene de todo. Tiene momentos NaruHina tanto como SasuHina, y más adelante quizás halla lemon. Ya saben están invitados a leer este nuevo fic mío.**

**¡¡Sayonara!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola

**Hola!! A todos aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten!**

………………………………………………………………………

**Capitulo 6: el comienzo de algo nuevo**

Ya era un día nuevo, la mano derecha de Aomi que estaba rota ya estaba como nueva, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era de que su hermano itachi estuviera tan indiferente con ella y con Sasuke. Aomi ya no hablaba con su padre a las gusta le decía buenos días y ya no le llamaba padre sino le llamaba "señor". Pero con su madre se llevaba de las mil maravillas, aunque Mikoto estaba preocupado por su hijo Itachi y Aomi.

Ya era tarde y Sasuke aun no llegaba de la academia ninja. Itachi estaba llevando a Aomi sin su transformación pero tapando su cabello con una gorra y llevaba un polo simple sin el símbolo de su clan en su espalda. Los dos estaban caminando hasta llegar al bosque ninguno de los dos decía nada hasta que aomi es la primera en hablar.

-Aomi: Itachi-oniichan ¿por qué me traes aquí? – Itachi le daba la espalda y ella lo miraba –

Itachi voltea y fija su mirada en la pequeña niña que estaba el frente. Los dos hermanos se sientan cerca aun árbol.

-Itachi: escúchame bien… Aomi – mirando seriamente a su hermana pequeña – desde este día vas a dejar de llevar el nombre del clan Uchiha como apellido

-Aomi: ¿eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? – Con cara de asombro –

-Itachi: tú serás un gran ninja…ya dominas el jutsu multiclones de sombras y ni siquiera estas en la academia, esa técnica es de un jounin y tú ya lo dominas, no mereces estar en un clan tan patético como este.

Aomi no entendía porque su hermano mayor le esta diciendo esto, pues debe tener su razón.

-Aomi: ¿por qué me dices esto?

-Itachi: el sharingan tiene un asombroso poder, este clan tiene tanto miedo de usarlo porque se necesita hacer un gran sacrificio para lograr obtener esa técnica.

-Aomi: ¿Cómo se llama esa técnica y que hay que hacer para obtenerla?

-Itachi: la técnica se llama mangekyo sharingan y la única forma de obtenerla es…matando….matando a tu mejor amigo – mostrándolo los ojos del mangekyo sharingan –

Aomi se quedó viendo los ojos de su hermano, pero itachi no le hizo entrar en ninguna ilusión. Los dos hermanos están sentado en un árbol itachi le dice a su hermanita que nunca será feliz estando en ese clan y nunca podrá lograr sus ambiciones y también le dice

-Itachi: Aomi… ¿qué opinas sobre le señor yue?

-Aomi: que opino sobre el…bueno…es un gran hombre y…fue muy bueno conmigo – Aomi se quedo un rato callada – me gustaría que nuestro padre se preocupara así…como el lo hizo conmigo, porque el también conoce mi secreto y no me trato con indeferencia…pero…los miembros del clan me tratan con desprecio.

-Itachi: te gustaría que él sea tu padre ¿cierto?

-Aomi: que te pasa ¿por qué me preguntas eso?...bueno…seria un buen papá…creo que mucho mejor que ese señor que es nuestro padre.

-Itachi: escucha…Aomi…tu yo y Sasuke…nunca fuimos feliz en ese clan…y la única forma para que sasuke se haga fuerte es teniendo un propósito…que es matarme.

-Aomi: ¿por qué Sasuke-oniichan va querer matarte?

-Itachi: porque limpiare al clan de todos esos miembros inútiles…porque no merecen estar en un clan tan poderoso como este.

-Aomi: eh?...entonces vas a querer que te odie también

-Itachi: no…cuando cumplas trece años voy a venir por ti y te llevare conmigo

-Aomi: ¿de verdad?...y porque no me llevas contigo cuando termines lo que vas a ser

-Itachi: porque eres una niña y tendría que cuidarte todo el tiempo…pero…cuando tengas trece y ya seas un ninja recién podré llevarte conmigo

-Aomi: esta bien…pero también mataras a mamá…porque yo la quiero mucho…y ella me ha cuidado y me ha querido – itachi no le respondió – pero…es un promesa que me vas a ha llevar contigo cuando cumpla trece años ¿verdad?

-Itachi: si…te lo prometo

-Aomi: por el meñique – levantando su meñique derecho –

-Itachi: por el meñique – también haciendo lo mismo y haciendo una promesa -

Entonces Itachi activó el mangekyo sharingan y miró fijamente a aomi y uso su técnica dios de la luna y borró su memoria. Aomi se desmayo y cayo en sus brazos e Itachi la cargó y se la llevó. En la puerta del hospital se encontró una niña de 6 años que estaba inconsciente los enfermeros no sabían quien era pero atendieron. Después de eso ocurrió la matanza del clan Uchiha

Había pasado tres días, aomi había despertado estaban tres personas ella no los recordaba, porque su memoria fue borrada por Itachi, los que estaban ahí eran el Tercer Hokage, Jiraiya y un miembro del consejo yue shizuka estaban ahí mirándola, aomi estaba muy asustada no recordaba a esas personas, y peor no recordaba quien era, no sabia su nombre, su edad, o quien era su familia.

-Yue Shizuka: ¿Qué bueno que despertaste? ¿Estas bien?

-Aomi: ¿Quién…quienes son ustedes? – Muy asustada- ¿Quién soy yo?...

-Tercer Hokage: tenemos que hablar…salgamos afuera  
Los tres salieron afuera para conversar sobre la pequeña que estaba dentro de la habitación que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

-Jiraiya: que haremos ahora con la niña…

-Tercer Hokage: lo mejor será ocultar quien es en realidad

-Jiraiya: estoy de acuerdo…pero… ¿también que tiene al Nekomata en su interior?

-Tercer Hokage: no…eso si le contaremos porque sino podría causarnos problemas…pero quien se quedaría con ella…quien la cuidaría

De pronto el señor Yue se dio cuenta que ese era la ocasión que estaba esperando tal y como Itachi le había dicho, pero él ya se había ido de Konoha.

-Yue: yo me haré cargo de ella…seré su padre adoptivo

-Tercer Hokage: esta bien…esta bajo tu responsabilidad

-yue: hai…y gracias

Los tres señores entraron a la habitación y encontraron a la niña más confusa que nunca y estaba sentada, es como si estuviera esperando una respuesta de parte de ellos.

-Aomi: y bien…nadie me va a decir nada – no perdiendo su toque de igualada – se perfectamente que ustedes saben que hago aquí ¿y quien soy yo? ¿Cierto?

-Tercer Hokage: si…pero no te diremos nada…solo te diere que el señor yue shizuka que esta aquí presente decidió adoptarte…serás su hija adoptiva y cuando sea el momento…cuando seas mas madura te diremos tus verdaderos orígenes…pero por ahora no sabrás tu pasado ni mucho menos preguntaras por ello…entendido?

-Aomi: y usted quien es para decirme quien me va a cuidar…usted no es nadie para decidir eso

-Jiraiya: escucha…toda tu familia murió…el asesino…quien mató a tus padres, tíos y abuelos…escapó…y por culpa de él no recuerdas nada…utilizó un jutsu para borrarte la memoria.

-Yue Shizuka: no tienes a nadie, por ahora…yo quiero cuidarte y ayudarte para que cumplas tus sueños…vamos…acepta

La niña estaba sentada en la cama del hospital agarrando fuertemente la sábana, ellos tenían razón aunque ella no estaba muy segura en creerles en lo que ellos decía estaba muy confusa…pero no tenía otra opción tenia que aceptar la propuesta  
-Aomi: yo…ah…yo acepto…pero por lo menos me dirán cual es mi nombre ¿cierto?

-Los tres: pues…no

-Yue Shizuka: pero ahora tu nombre va hacer… Naomi… Naomi Shizuka

-Naomi: pues porque ese nombre… bueno… es bonito pero que significa – dirigiéndose a su nuevo padre adoptivo –

-Yue Shizuka: significa… ante todo belleza – con una sonrisa y ahora Naomi y su nombre ya no es aomi sonrió también –

Ya era una nueva vida para Naomi (antes Aomi) todo volvía a empezar para ella. Fue a la academia ninja se hizo un poco popular ante los chicos y se ganó el odio de la mayoría de las chicas, su mejor amiga es hinata hyuga, tiene una buena relación con naruto son inseparables son como hermanos ya que era su única amiga.  
Sasuke sabia quien era en realidad naomi siempre se lo intentaba decir su pasado pero nunca podía, siempre había algo que se lo impedía. El Tercer Hokage y el señor Yue le hicieron comprender que era mejor que no se enterara sobre la verdad y que sasuke se podía acercar a naomi pero no debía decir nada sobre su pasado.  
Naomi sabia que era jinchuriki de Nekomata por eso se hizo amiga de Naruto, comprendía su sufrimiento. Ella tiene la costumbre de llegar tarde, decir excusas tontas y es una excelente apostadora, igual que tsunade pero ella siempre gana, cuando pierde es de mala suerte y es muy supersticiosa, también hace renegar a Iruka-Sensei y se ríe de los chistes de Naruto y también trata de que hinata se acerque a naruto pero ella siempre se desmaya o se va corriendo. Ella es la menor de toda su clase está en la clase de Sasuke y Naruto, ella está ahí por ser como una niña prodigio ella es un año menor que todos. Naomi tiene una buena relación con su padre, activó el sharingan a los ocho años pero ella no sabia que ese doujutsu es del clan Uchiha y para enseñarle como manejar el sharingan su sensei también fue Kakashi.

Ya pasaron cinco años todos tienen doce años, pero naomi tiene once y esta apunto de graduarse de la academia ninja.

CONTINUARA………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen review!!**


	7. Chapter 7 las ultimas voluntades

¡¡Hola

**¡¡Hola!! Miren esta vez actualicé rápido, espero que disfruten este capitulo…**

**--**

**Capitulo 7: las últimas voluntades**

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde la matanza del clan Uchiha y que el señor Yue Shizuka adoptara a Aomi. Ella era una linda niña de once años tenía el cabello un poco largo pero no tanto como el de Ino y Sakura, era normal y se lo amarraba con una cola abajo, no se preocupaba por su aspecto simplemente usaba un pantalón que pasa un poco mas de su tobillo y un polo de color azul oscuro y también llevaba una muñequeras, pero era un poco popular entre los chicos y tenía el odio de casi todas las chicas de la academia.

Muy pronto iba hacer el último examen de graduación de la academia ninja y como siempre Naruto hizo una travesura que es pintar la cara de los Hokages y como siempre también Iruka-sensei gritó a Naruto y todos los alumnos tuvieron que pagar por ello, como ya saben pasó primero Sasuke, Sakura y después Naruto e hizo su famoso jutsu sexy y exalto a Iruka-sensei y le salió sangre por la nariz y también le gritó otra vez pero la única que se rió de eso fue aomi

-Naomi: jajajajaja…. – y al toque se tapó la boca, pero iruka-sensei se dio cuenta y le clavó se mirada asesina a ella-

-Iruka-sensei: ¡¡NAOMIIIIIII!! ….nos puedes decir qué es lo que te parece gracioso

-Naomi: jajaja…lo que me pareció gracioso fue…la técnica de naruto, la forma como reaccionó usted y como le salió sangre por la nariz – con una sonrisita inocente –

Iruka-sensei estaba más asado que de costumbre y parecía que ya iba a reventar de la rabia, se le veía como que muy pronto se va a transformar en un enorme monstruo y que tiene su mirada asesina y parece con deseo de sangre de Naomi y Naruto. Los otros alumnos también le miraban con un poco de miedo, pero sasuke no el seguía siendo serio como siempre.

-Iruka-sensei:¡¡TE CREES TAN GRACIOSA EH?...PUES ESTAS CASTIGADA Y AYUDARAS A NARUTO A LIMPIAR LAS CABEZAS DE LOS HOKAGES ¿ENTENDISTES?! – ya parecía que con los gritos que mandaba y llegaba hacia aomi, parecía que estuviese apunto de mandarla a volar con esos enormes gritos –

-Naomi: si… si… si pero cálmese por favor…ya parece que le va a dar un infarto – soportando los gritos de su sensei –

-Iruka-sensei: "niña igualante te daría…" -pensó

Bueno ya era tarde, el sol se estaba ocultando y en las caras de los hokages estaban Naruto, Naomi e Iruka-sensei que estaba vigilando a que los dos niños estuviesen limpiando las caras. Naomi estaba limpiando la cara del tercero

-Naomi: jejeje… mira Naruto el viejo sarutobi se ve muy diferente con esta estatua y el actual ¿no lo crees?

-Naruto: ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Naomi: porque aquí se le ve muy diferente, el pelo y la cara, mientras ahora esta calvo, con canas, tiene manchas y pata de gallo en la cara…jejeje

-Naruto: jajaja tienes razón – los dos tenían una gran sonrisa y riéndose del viejo hokage-

-Iruka-sensei: ya, ya dejen de burlarse de Lord Hokage –los dos asintieron con la cabeza

Ya habían terminado de limpiar la cara de los hokages, Naruto e Iruka-sensei se habían ido a comer ramen y naomi se fue a su casa pero iba a recibir un pequeño regaño de su padre adoptivo. Naomi entraba a su casa, estaba oscura y entraba despacito y despacito para que nadie la escuchara, pero se prende la luz y sentado en un sillón aparece su padre

-Yue Shizuka: llegas tarde – con una mirada un poco retadora –

-Naomi: bueno… es que... el sensei nos castigó y nos mando a limpiar las caras de los hokages – con las manos en la nuca –

-Yue Shizuka: tú y ¿quién?...

-Naomi: yo… y Naruto… es que el pintó las caras de los hokages, y después hizo un jutsu para pervertidos entonces yo me reí y a iruka-sensei no le gusto y por eso me mandó a limpiar con naruto

-Yue Shizuka: ah…siempre te metes en problemas con él… ¿Por qué? – aliviado pensando que naomi había descubierto se pasado -

-Naomi: porque lo quiero como un hermano… y él es igual a mi – tocando su barriga donde esta el sello que aun no fue liberado –

El señor padre entendió a su seudo hija y la abrazo con cariño, como un verdadero padre lo haría.

Bueno ya ha llegado el día del ultimo examen y la prueba era un jutsu de replicas de sombras y ese era el peor jutsu de naruto pero para naomi y para los demás alumnos era pan comido. Terminaron las pruebas todos se graduaron a excepto naruto. Naomi se sentía muy mal por su amigo y quería ayudarlo pero el solo quería estar solo, ella no podía hacer nada. .

Todo eso ya a pasado y todos los que recién habían sido ascendidos a gennin tenían que dar sus documentos al tercer hokage personalmente, pero en el caso de naomi su padre se fue a dar sus documentos, algo tramaba y tenía que hablar con lord hokage. Estaba en su oficina y se pusieron hablar sobre un asunto que era "naomi shizuka" o que su verdadero nombre es pero que ella desconoce es "aomi uchiha"

-Yue Shizuka: aquí te traigo los documentos de ella – entregándolo –

-Tercer Hokage: pero ella tenía que venir a traérmelos personalmente…y aquí dice que su nombre es…- el padre adoptivo de naomi no le dejó terminar –

-Yue Shizuka: aomi uchiha…eso es lo que dice

-Tercer Hokage: pensé que no querías que ella supiera sus verdaderos orígenes

-Yue Shizuka: eso es verdad…pero…ella ya en un ninja…y muy pronto sabrá la verdad y no quiero que tenga problemas sobre estar cambiando de documentos solo por su nombre…además…ese nombre que lleva ahora sabemos que solo era puro engaño ¿cierto?

-Tercer Hokage: cierto…pero no crees que te estas apresurando

-Yue Shizuka: no lo creo…porque le he ocultado toda la verdad estos últimos cinco años…es tiempo que lo sepa…además…ya se acerca el día el que me despida de ella – empezó a toser un poco pero eran muy fuertes, estaba demasiado pálido y se veía muy cansado –

-Tercer Hokage: todos hemos ocultado la verdad y apartado de su verdadera familia… Sasuke Uchiha

-Yue Shizuka: yo ya he cumplido mi parte…de darle ese amor que su verdadero padre nunca le pudo dar y siempre le negaba…ahora es tiempo de que sasuke le dé su amor de hermano…pero quiero pedirte algo

-Tercer Hokage: lo que sea…solo pídelo yue

-Yue Shizuka: quiero…quiero que naomi no tenga un grupo…creo que será mejor para ella que sea sola…además su sensei va a se jiraiya-sama cierto, porque eso ya estaba planeado, que cuando naomi se convierta en ninja él va a se su sensei

-Tercer Hokage: temes que le toque con sasuke ¿cierto?

-Yue Shizuka: si …pero…muy pronto me separaré de ella y eso es lo único que te pido

-Tercer Hokage: esta bien…pero tendrá problemas por no tener un grupo cuando quiera hacer el examen chunin

-Yue Shizuka: ese no es problema…le consigues un par de gennin y sean un grupo por esa ocasión…bueno así quedamos…me tengo que ir – empezó a tocear muy fuerte –

-Tercer Hokage: deberías ir al médico…no querrás dejar a naomi muy pronto…te convertiste un padre para ella

-Yue Shizuka: ella va tener a su hermano a su hermano y todo este tiempo ella me hizo muy feliz…fue una gran hija…pero…no te preocupes de mí – con una sonrisa fingida –

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ya había llegado el día de la orientación donde van a elegir lo grupos y sus senseis, pero un ninja faltaba…, iruka-sensei empezó a decir los grupos, cuando terminó hinata levantó la mano para hablar

-Hinata: disculpe Iruka-sensei…me podría decir…por qué naomi no vino

-Iruka-sensei: Naomi Shizuka no va a tener un grupo igual a ustedes, ella será sola y tendrá su propio sensei y cumplirá misiones, pero no tendrá un grupo

Hinata y Naruto estaban un poco tristes, ella era su mejor amiga y les hubiera gustado mucho que ella tenga un grupo, pero iruka-sensei aun no había terminado

-Iruka-sensei: pero…quizás ella haga grupo en algunas misiones con ustedes

-Naruto: con que grupo va a estar Naomi, Iruka-sensei - muy curioso –

-Iruka-sensei: muy pronto lo sabrán

Después de eso todos se fueron a los salones que les tocaron para reunirse con sus senseis.

CONTINUARA…………………………………………………

**¿Saben? No sé que parejas hacer en este fic, estoy muy indecisa. Me gusta el NaruHina (y mucho), pero si hago esta pareja me tocaría hacer un SasuSaku (no me gusta pero tampoco la odio, odio). Por otra parte si hago un SasuHina (otra pareja que me gusta) tendría que hacer un NaruSaku (y a esta pareja la odio con todas las fuerzas de mi alma). ¿Ustedes qué me dicen? Espero sus respuestas.**


	8. Chapter 8 La misión con el equipo 7

Aquí les traemos el siguiente capitulo de este fics, espero que les guste

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de este fics, espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 8: Misión con el equipo 7**

Es un nuevo día en konoha, todos los novatos de la academia ya son ninjas y tienen sus misiones con sus respectivos equipos, pero excepto una que le tocó ser sola y su sensei es un súper pervertido, pero es un legendario sannin y es muy poderoso aunque no lo parezca.

A naomi y a jiraiya (el es su sensei) les tocó otra misión de las sencillas que tenían, bueno como ella es recién un genin le daban misiones de rango D. pero en una de ellas era cuidar del hijo de la esposa de un señor feudal, la señora era muy bonita y el sensei pervertido como naomi siempre le llamaba no perdía la oportunidad de espiarla desnuda.

-naomi: sensei pervertido ayúdeme a cuidar a este bebé, en vez de estar espiando a nuestra clienta

-jiraiya: shuuuuuu¡¡ silencio…estoy investigando –con una sonrisa pervertida y saliéndole sangre de la nariz-

Naomi estaba un poco molesta por la actitud de su sensei, así que le quiso hacer una broma, había hecho un multiclones de sombras para que cuidara del bebé, ella se puso atrás de jiraiya, puso sus manos como para hacer un sello, sus ojos dieron un brillo sospechoso y dijo:

-naomi: jutsu secreto de la l aldea de la hoja: mil años de dolor y sufrimiento –apunto de llegar y que jiraiya salga volando directo a la esposa del señor feudal y le diera la paliza del siglo, él se movió, pero no fallo de todo-

Jiraiya estaba dentro del baño con aguas termales de la señora, ella grito y le mandó a volar a unos 50 metros. Naomi apareció ahí actuando de no saber que sucedió

-naomi: disculpe señora…pero…que pasó aquí –agarrando en sus brazos al bebé y mirando como ella estaba tan enojada. Pero estaba con toalla-

-esposa del feudal: ¡¡TU SENSEI ES UN PERVERTIDOOOOO!! -muy enojada

-naomi: lo siento mucho…y sé que también mi sensei lo siente –haciendo una reverencia, y después pensó:- pervertido…eso ya lo sabia –con una sonrisa picarona-

+

Después de todo eso jiraiya tuvo que pedir perdón, para que no le demandaran, y el sensei de naomi fue encontrado en la misma mansión, porque esa mansión tenía como 100 metros, pero cayó en el jardín chocando con un árbol. Estaba con un brazo roto, dos costillas rotas y su cabeza estaba vendada.

Naomi y jiraiya estaban delante de la esposa del feudal tratando que perdonarle al pervertido por lo que hizo

-jiraiya: lo siento mucho…lo siento por mi atrevimiento –arrodillándose-

Naomi estaba viendo como su maestro pedía perdón, pero por esta lección que tuvo no va dejar de ser un pervertido eso ella ya lo tenía en cuenta.

Bueno la misión ya había terminado y el sensei y su única alumna por el momento se estaban yendo.

-naomi: ves sensei pervertido…eso te pasa por hacer cosas que no debes –tratándose de burlarse de él-

-jiraiya: ya…ya…deja de molestar y deja de llamarme sensei pervertido…no me llames así delante las chicas y debes tenerme mas respeto…debes decirme jiraiya-sensei –mirando a naomi con esos ojos enormes estilo anime-

-naomi: si…si lo que diga…JIRAIYA-SENSEI jajaja – riéndose –

-jiraiya: ejem…bueno mañana tienes una nueva misión

-naomi: enserio…que misión nos tocó jiraiya-sensei –muy emocionada- espero que no sea estas misiones ridículas

-jiraiya: no…pero tampoco será conmigo

-naomi: ¡¡ ¿NANIII?!...pero tu eres mi sensei

-Jiraiya: no te preocupes… estarás en el grupo de kakashi

-naomi: el de kakashi-sensei… y ¿cuál es su grupo?

-jiraiya: ya lo descubrirás

-naomi: mmm… odio que me dejen así – haciendo su cara de un poco molesta –

+

Bueno ya era un nuevo día y naomi estaba muy feliz porque quizás le darían una misión de verdad, aunque no se esperaba con el grupo de su ex sensei, siempre se preguntaba ¿Quiénes serán?... aunque le preocupaba un poco su padre, estaba mal aunque el siempre lo negaba, pero ella debía concentrarse en su nueva misión. Así que se vistió y se fue a la oficina del hokage o viejo sarutobi como ella lo llamaba de cariño.

Pero ya dentro de la oficina del hokage estaban kakashi, naruto, sasuke y sakura recibiendo su próxima misión sobre ir al país de las olas. Iruka-sensei le dice a naruto:

-iruka-sensei: naruto…te acuerdas que dije a toda la clase de que naomi iba estar en unas misiones en un grupo

-naruto: si

De pronto una alguien toca la puerta.

-tercer hokage: pasa

-¿?: viejo sarutobi…estoy lista para mi misión con el grupo de kakashi-sensei  
Todos miraron con impresión a excepto los dos senseis que estaban ahí y el hokage

-naruto: naomi…vas a estar en nuestro equipo

-naomi: eh? Naruto?... hola naruto hace días que no te veo…bueno al parecer si voy a estar en tu equipo – con una sonrisa –

-tercer hokage: esperen aun hay más… que pase

Entonces entró un señor con lentes, piel morena, alto, ojos negros y tenía un kimono para hombres.

-tercer hokage: y bien… - mirando a naomi –

El señor volteó y se fijó muy bien en ella y dijo:

-¿?: es igual a la señorita yuri… podían ser hermanas

Nadie entendía nada naruto, sasuke, sakura y naomi estaban muy confundidos, por qué la miraba tanto y por qué había dicho eso

-tercer hokage: su misión es… proteger a la hija del señor feudal de la aldea escondida entre la hierba y para eso…naomi tendrás que hacerte pasar como la señorita yuri… entendido

-naomi: eh? Y por qué yo

-¿?: porque te pareces mucho a ella

-naomi: ¿y tu quién eres?

-¿?: mi nombre es takeshi…y soy el protector de la señorita yuri

-naomi: y… haré de su doble

-kakashi: si… así que nos vemos en 3 horas así que vayan a alistar todas sus cosas

-todos: hai

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º

Ya era la hora de partir, todos estaban en la entrada de konoha, pero los únicos que faltaban eran kakashi-sensei y naomi, pasaron 2 horas y de una cortina de humo apareció kakashi

-kakashi-sensei: hola… disculpen por llegar tarde es que me perdí por el camino de la vida

-naruto y sakura:¡¡ESO ES MENTIRAAA!! – muy molestos –

-takeshi: y la joven naomi ¿Dónde está?...no podemos ir a la aldea sin ella ¿qué vamos hacer? – alterado –

-sasuke: tendremos que esperarla – tan serio como siempre –

Pasaron 15 minutos, entonces vieron un humo de polvareda que venía hacía ellos, naomi estaba corriendo a una tremenda velocidad que cuando frenó se vio el polvo que había dejado atrás

-naomi: disculpen por llegar tarde… uff… bueno nos vamos

-sakura: espera no vas a decir ninguna excusa por llegar tarde

-naomi: no hoy no se me ocurre nada jajajajaja – tocándose la cabeza y a la vez riéndose-

Todos se dirigían a la aldea de la hierba, solo iban a tardar medio día porque estaba a la frontera de konoha. Cuando llegaron vieron un gran portón, era tan grande como el de konoha pero era muy diferente, entraron a la aldea y después llegaron a una enorme mansión de unos 200 metros de largo y unos 300 de ancho, tenían un gran jardín, había varios sirvientes. Entraron a la sala principal y esperaron sentados porque ya iban a llamar a la señorita yuri. Después salió takeshi para anunciarla

-takeshi: amigos disculpen la demora…pero aquí está la señorita yuri

Se abrió una puerta al estilo oriental y apareció una linda chica del cabello un poco mas largo que de naomi y lo tenía suelto; su ropa era muy bonita era de color rosado y adornos de color rojo, se le notaba que era muy engreída.

-yuri: quiero que se levante la kunoichi que me va a ser mi doble

Entonces naomi se pone de pie y da unos cuantos pasos adelante, yuri la mira

-yuri: esta no se parece a mí – entonces ahí takeshi interviene –

-takeshi: disculpe señorita yuri… pero la joven naomi se parece a usted en lo físico

-yuri: así que tu nombre es naomi eh?

-naomi: si

-yuri: es muy bonito tu nombre

-naomi: Gracias  
-yuri: se parece a mí en lo físico pero en lo otro somos muy diferentes… ella nunca se podría comportar como yo

-naomi: ja seria tan fácil comportarme como tú… simplemente tengo que hacer de una niña mimada y caprichosa como tú

-yuri: ¿Qué dijiste? Sabes a caso con quién te estas metiendo… si crees que es tan fácil ser como yo entonces ser como tú es mas que sencillo

-naomi: así… - entonces fue interrumpida por kakashi-sensei y el habló –

-Kakashi-sensei: discúlpeme señorita… nuestra misión es protegerla de los ninjas que la quieren raptar y naomi será una buena doble… yo propongo que como van a cambiar de personalidad cada una aprenderá cómo hacer de la una de la otra

-yuri: me parece bien

-naomi: a mi me da igual

Todos estaban mirándolas, Yuri que es una niña muy engreída y le preocupa el aspecto ¿podrá comportarse como naomi? Y naomi que lo menos le preocupa es el aspecto y las cosas materiales ¿podrá comportarse como yuri? Eso era las preguntas que se hacían naruto, sasuke, sakura y kakashi-sensei…

**¡Ojala! les haya gustado, dejen review **


	9. Chapter 9 Hacer de la otra

**Lamento por haberme tardado y espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**--**

**Capitulo 9: Hacer de la otra**

Las dos chicas tenían una semana para practicar de hacer de la otra. Primer comencemos con naomi como le estará yendo

CON NAOMI

-yuri: bueno aprenderás ha ser como yo – le dice a naomi – lo que tendrás que saber es como se comporta la hija de un señor feudal, debes aprender etiqueta, tener buenos modales, saber lo que vas a decir en cualquier situación, tener buen gusto, hablar con las personas indicadas y saber lo que pasa en tu país… ¿entiendes?

-naomi: si – pero estuvo pensando – "son muchas cosas que debo aprender para poder cumplir esta misión"  
-yuri: primero aprenderemos los buenos modales

Naomi tenía que aprender como comer en la mesa, caminar correctamente y actuar como ella. Naruto, sasuke, sakura y kakashi-sensei la miraban y pensaban ¿creen que lo logre?"

En prender a caminar bien naomi se tropieza y yuri la empieza gritar

-yuri: ¡ay!... si que eres torpe debes aprender a caminar bien… - naomi escuchaba cada reclamo que ella le decía hasta que se hartó –  
-naomi: ¡puedes callarte! – Alzando la voz – me tienes harta tengo que aprender esto tengo que aprender el otro, pues sabes una cosa esto no me ayuda en nada y te digo eres niña presumida y caprichosa pues estas cosas no le sirven aun ninja  
-yuri: lo siento – bajando la cabeza – tienes razón soy una chica engreída que no puede valerse por si misma y que la tienen que estar defendiendo a cada rato, aunque sea la hija de un señor feudal no sirvo para nada  
-naomi: no… no es cierto – tratando enmendar el error que había causado – eres muy importante tengo que todo esto para cubrirte y no te rapten y esto si te sirve a ti, porque tienes que aprender esto para no hacer quedar mal a tu padre… y te prometo poner toda mi parte para aprender ha ser como tu  
-yuri: ¿de verdad?... no crees que es inservible  
-naomi: bueno al principio lo creía pero ya no, creo que debo aprender esto  
-yuri: sabes que si, eres una chica y eres muy bonita… y aunque seas un ninja sigues siendo mujer y las mujeres deben ser delicadas pero que sepan defenderse  
-naomi: si eso es cierto  
-yuri: y yo te prometo que también pondré de mi parte para ha ser como tú

Las dos se abrazan y llegan aun acuerdo y ahora pasamos al entrenamiento de cómo ser naomi con yuri

CON YURI

Kakashi-sensei, naruto, sasuke, sakura, naomi y yuri estaban en el patio

-kakashi-sensei: estabas señorita yuri seré su maestro y usted aprenderá como ser un ninja  
-yuri: si pero por favor deje la formalidad y deje de llamarme con el término de "señorita" solo llámeme yuri  
-kakashi-sensei: jejeje si como quiera – sonriendo y tocando la cabeza – bueno comencemos –

Para yuri le parecía un poco difícil nunca en la vida había sudado ni mucho menos herido. Mientras en otra parte junto con el resto del equipo 7 estaba naomi aprendiendo ha ser femenina y delicada cosa que ella no es.

Bueno ya ha pasado una semana y todo estaba listo. Yuri aparece vestida con la ropa de naomi, técnicamente se parecía a ella e iba a presentar a la nueva naomi. Kakashi, naruto, sasuke, sakura y takeshi.

-yuri. Damas y caballeros están aquí para presenciar a mi doble que ahora si es parecida a mí… y aquí está naomi

Se abre la puerta estilo oriental y muestra a una persona vestida con un precioso vestido largo oriental pero un poco moderno de color rojo, su cabello de color azabache un poco atrevida y esa chica es naomi. Todos se quedan con la boca abierta y blanca (hasta sasuke) estilo anime.

-yuri: y bien que les parece – poniéndose al mismo nivel que naomi –  
-todos: pues…  
-naruto: te ves muy bien naomi  
-naomi: gracias naruto  
-sakura: si creo que estas bien  
-sasuke: estas bonita – pero lo dijo porque es su hermana ustedes ya saben –

Todos se le quedaron viendo a sasuke porque él nunca había dicho eso a ninguna chica, mientras que sakura le hervía la sangre

-sakura (INNER): cha… yo soy más bonita que ella – mostrando su puño –  
-kakashi: bien comencemos  
-todos: si  
-yuri: esperen alguien se tiene que quedar con naomi  
-kakashi: bien sasuke lo hará  
-sasuke: si  
-yuri: no, el hermano de naomi no la puede acompañar  
-naomi: ah… yuri… sasuke no es mi hermano  
-yuri: ah no… yo pensé…es que se parecen – naomi y sasuke se miraron – bueno yo creo que se debe quedar debe ser sakura  
-kakashi: esta bien… sakura te quedas a cuidar a naomi  
-sakura: esta bien  
-yuri: ahora les haré ver la foto de mi novio  
-todos: ¡¡ ¿NANI?!!  
-naomi: tienes novio  
-yuri: si y va a venir hoy así que tienes que comportarte bien para que no sospeche nada… y algo mas… no debes besarlo  
-naomi: pues claro que no  
-yuri: bien acérquense todos les mostrare su foto  
Yuri les muestra la foto de un joven pelirrojo, de ojos celestes y piel bronceada con un traje muy lujoso japonés pero moderno. Sakura y naomi se asombra de lo atractivo que es, pero sakura aun tiene sus ojos en sasuke y naomi solo piensa que es lindo.

-sakura: y ¿cuál es su nombre?  
-yuri: su nombre es kazuo  
-kakashi: bueno tenemos que irnos yuri… takeshi usted se queda  
-takeshi: pero de proteger a la señorita yuri… soy su protector  
-naruto: no se preocupe… aquí esta naruto uzumaki para protegerla… porque soy el ninja… - fue interrumpido por sasuke –  
-sasuke: el ninja más idiota  
-naruto: el ninja mas idiota… ¡¡¡QUE!!! – quería golpear a sasuke –  
-kakashi: bueno ya… ya hay que irnos  
-todos: si

Todos se fueron a una gran velocidad ya que son ninjas, solo quedaron sakura y naomi

-naomi: bueno sakura nos quedamos solas… bueno me ayudas a quitarme esta ropa es un poco incomoda  
-sakura: claro

Ya era la hora de que aparezca el novio de yuri, vino una sirvienta a avisarles que ya había llegado. Sakura y naomi estaban sentadas como dos buenas señoritas muy educadas en la sala principal hasta que se abre la puerta y entra un chico con las descripciones que ya dije, naomi se levanta y le saluda.

- yuri (naomi): hola… kazuo ¿cómo estas? – Con un beso en la mejilla fingiendo ser su novia –  
-kazuo: muy bien, estas muy bonita hoy – naomi simplemente le sonríe – y ¿Quién es la chica? – apuntando a sakura –  
-yuri (naomi): ella… ella es mi nueva sirvienta… si ella me acompaña – sakura con ojos asesinos porque ha dicho que era su sirvienta, pero no podía hacer nada tenía que seguir el juego –  
-sakura: mucho gusto joven kazuo… mi nombre es sakura haruno y estoy para servirle – haciéndole una reverencia –  
-naomi: bueno… vamos al jardín para caminar  
-kazuo: claro

Así los tres se fueron a caminar por el jardín, sakura iba tras ellos y al parecer los dos se llevaban muy bien, a kazuo le gustaba la nueva yuri porque se comportaba de una manera más sencilla, en un momento los dos se alejaron de sakura.

-kazuo: has cambiado  
-yuri (naomi): porque lo dices – pensando que quizás se halla dado cuenta –  
-kazuo: me gustas más así  
-yuri (naomi): en serio  
-kazuo: si… estas más amable… y así te ves muy bonita

Kazuo tomó a naomi ahora yuri por la cintura y quiso acercar sus labios sobre ella, pero en otra parte no muy lejos unos ninjas muy extraños que tenían la banda protectora de la aldea de la hierba los estaban viendo binoculares (para ver las cosas que están más lejos) en total eran tres y los vamos a llamar ninja 1, ninja 2 y ninja 3, pero más adelante van a ver más ninjas. Bueno ellos estaban observándolos, pero regresando con yuri (naomi) y kazuo, él estaba apunto de besarla hasta que la mano de una adulto interviene, mientras el otro agarra por detrás a yuri (naomi)

-ninja 1: disculpen por interrumpirlos – de una manera burlona –  
-ninja 2: pero debemos llevárnosla  
-ninja 3 jajaja… si – él que estaba agarrando a kazuo por detrás –

Yuri (naomi) no podía permitirlo pero tampoco podía pelear delante de kazuo así que la esperanza era sakura

-yuri (naomi): ¡¡¡SAKURA!!!

Sakura vio lo que pasaba, cuando pensaba entrar en acción el ninja 2 le golpea por la espalda y ella cae inconsciente, mientras el ninja 2 la lleva cargando en un brazo

-ninja 3: bueno nos vamos – soltando y dejando tirado a kazuo y los tres desaparecieron llevándose a sakura y naomi –

En una cueva no muy lejana del país de la hierba estaban los tres raptores, una chica pelirrosa estaba sentada y atada de cintura para abajo y naomi estaba igual en la misma situación pero sakura notaba algo extraño en ella, es como si estuviera… como decir en otro mundo se da cuenta naomi estaba en un genjutsu.

-sakura: ¡ah!… está en un genjutsu

De pronto escuchan una voz terrorífica y era el ninja 1 (así le llamaremos ya)

-ninja 1: vaya por fin despierta  
-ninja 2: bueno ya hay que buscar información sobre el señor feudal mediante su linda hija  
-ninja 3: si

El ninja 1 se acerca a naomi, le agarra por su cabello, después el se aleja un poco de ella y con un poco de enfado.

-ninja 1: ¡IDIOTAS!... ella no es la hija del feudal ni siquiera es de esta aldea  
-ninja 3: entonces de dónde es  
-ninja 1: estas dos crías son de konoha – dando un golpe en la cabeza a naomi tan fuerte que cayó al suelo pero ella no sintió ya que estaba en una ilusión –

Bueno naomi se encontraba en su subconsciente.

Naomi se encontraba en un pasillo, parecía un laboratorio, el suelo estaba con agua y había otros pasillos que estaban conectados, pero ella escucha una voz, no sabe que es pero ella la sigue, entro en un pasillo luego pasó a otro y después llegó aun lugar, enfrente de ella había una enorme jaula con rejas y todo y en el medio de la puerta de la jaula se encontraba un sello (igual que el de naruto), de pronto apareció ante ella una presencia monstruosa que daba miedo y que le hizo saltar y asombrar; lo único que ella escucho de esa terrible voz fue

-¿?: no te veía desde que eras una bebé… acércate

Pero volviendo a la realidad los 3 ninjas raptores estaban discutiendo sobre que iban hacer, mientras sakura estaba muy asustada y pensando que va hacer.

-sakura: "que voy hacer… bueno al parecer naomi es mucho más débil que yo" – pensando –  
-ninja 2: pero podemos sacarle información de donde esta ella  
-ninja 3: si es buena idea  
-ninja 1: esta bien

El ninja 1 se acerca a naomi y le agarra por los cabellos toscamente y la mira y después la suelta.

-ninja 1: bien… ya tenemos lo que queríamos  
-ninja 2: y que hacemos con esas crías  
-ninja 3: simple… hay que dejarlas enterradas en esta cueva

Los raptores agarran a sakura y naomi, la meten lo más profundo de la cueva, ellos tenían un sello explosivo que en cualquier tiempo iba a explotar.

-ninja 1: bien… vamonos  
-ninja 2 y 3: hai

Los ninjas se fueron antes de que explote la cueva.

Regresando donde estaba naomi, bueno ella se acerca un poco a la jaula y ve la figura de un enorme gato monstruoso que unas mandíbulas grandes e igual sus enormes colmillos, orejas bien puntiagudas, era un gato raro, pero después ella reacciona

-naomi: tu… tu eres nekomata… el bijuu de las dos colas.  
-nekomata: si… ven acércate quiero comer tu alma… esta bien tierna  
-naomi: si tu estas aquí… tú debes saber sobre mi pasado  
-nekomata: si… he visto todo lo que has sufrido cuando tus padres estaban vivos… tu no te acordaras pero yo si… eras una niña infeliz que hasta a mi me daba pena jajajajaja – con una risita insoportable – pero que te trae por aquí  
-naomi: pues… quiero que me emprestes un poco de tu chacra – de una manera desafiante –  
-nekomata: jajaja… y yo para que te voy a prestar mi chacra… niña acaso sabes con quién estas hablando  
-naomi: préstame tu chacra maldito gato… porque si yo muero tú mueres conmigo  
-nekomata: jajaja que te hace creer eso… solo eres una mocosa no sabes nada – de una manera burlona  
-naomi: ¿así?... hace 11 años éramos independientes, yo apenas era una bebé y tú eras un demonio libre, pero después que te sellaron en mí dejamos de serlo… por eso te digo que yo dependo de ti tanto como tú dependes de mí  
-nekomata: eres astuta… para ser una niña, esta bien te ayudaré pero solo porque te atreviste a venir aquí… prepárate

De pronto un chacra de color negro con un poco de morado empezó a rodearla, ella sentía una gran energía

Volviendo otra vez a la realidad, todo parecía el final pero no era así

Por mientras nos vamos a otra parte, en el refugio donde están kakashi-sensei, naruto, sasuke, yuri y takeshi. De pronto sasuke siente un mal presentimiento

-kakashi-sensei: ¿qué te pasa sasuke?  
-sasuke: nada… solo tengo un mal presentimiento  
-yuri: esta preocupado por naomi… kakashi-sensei  
-sasuke: …  
-yuri: es normal que estés preocupado por naomi… porque es tu hermana ¿cierto?  
-kakashi-sensei: no… sasuke y naomi no son hermanos – lo dijo disimulando –  
-yuri: vamos… yo no soy tonta… en todas los países principales se llegó el rumor y aquí también llegó ya que estamos cerca… no… porque nació una uchiha jinchuriki ¿cierto?... y ella… su verdadero nombre no es naomi shizuka…sino… aomi uchiha o me equivoco  
-kakashi-sensei: no… no te equivocas pero como sabes todo eso  
-yuri: por favor a mi no me va a engañar… yo también me meto en los asuntos de mi padre… si voy a gobernar este país tengo que saber todo lo que pasa en el exterior  
-kakashi-sensei: ah… al parecer ya lo sabes todo  
-sasuke: kakashi-sensei  
-kakashi-sensei: si sasuke… ella es tu hermana… pero tu ya lo sabias  
-naruto: se puede saber de que están hablando  
-yuri: nada naruto… nada que te interese

El sello explosionó y parecía que todo había acabado pero, naomi de alguna forma salió del genjutsu y se había desatado de las cuerdas que la amarraban, naomi tenía un aspecto extraño, pero lo mas extraño era el chacra que la rodeaba, era un gran poder ella ha hecho con ese chacra una especie de campo de fuerza que estaba deteniendo todo el peso que iba a caer sobre ellas, sakura estaba algo asustada y fatigada por culpa de ese chacra, naomi tenía garras, ojos de color morado oscuro rasgados como el de un animal y tenía sus colmillos, cuando ella termino de hacer el campo de fuerza con el chacra de nekomata se desmaya y después de un rato vuelve en si ya con su aspecto normal.

-naomi: ah… que paso… sakura espera que yo te desato – ella desata a sakura y ella queda libre –  
-sakura: ¿cómo hiciste eso?  
-naomi: la verdad ni yo se jejeje… bueno pero por ahora estamos a salvo  
-sakura: ¡todo fue tu culpa! Si tu hubieras actuado antes de que nos llevaran… no estuviéramos en esta situación – reclamando a naomi –  
-naomi: ¡¡¿NANI?!! ¡Entonces todo esto es mi culpa, además no podía pelear estando frente de kazuo y segunda no pensé que fueras tan fácil de vencer… por lo menos estamos a salvo y lo único que haces es reclamarme! – furiosa – y también no se porque me odias tanto siempre fuiste así conmigo desde que estábamos en la academia y aun lo sigues siendo  
-sakura: es porque… porque sasuke siempre trataba de acercase a ti  
-naomi: oye… espera a mi no me gusta sasuke… solo es mi amigo y lo quiero como un hermano… igual que a naruto  
-sakura: en serio  
-naomi: si… ahora hay que salir de aquí porque muy pronto nos quedaremos sin oxígeno y ese campo de fuerza muy pronto va a desaparecer – con una sonrisa en el rostro –

Sakura le regala otra sonrisa y se dan la mano como dos amigas, naomi tenía pensado como salir de esa pero debía volver a lugar donde vio a nekomata por primera vez, así que soltó la mano de sakura y se concentró.

Volviendo a la jaula de nekomata, naomi otra vez estaba en su presencia

-nekomata: que quieres esta vez… acaso quieres usar otra vez mi chacra  
-naomi: no exactamente  
-nekomata: que quieres decir con eso  
-naomi: quiero que me emprestes tu agilidad y velocidad  
-nekomata: jajaja… como me pides eso  
-naomi: eres un gato monstruoso… pero sigues siendo un gato y los gatos son ágiles y tienen una gran velocidad… y quiero me des esa habilidad  
-nekomata: esta bien… ya que te atreviste a venir aquí dos veces… muy pronto te ganaras toda mi confianza sigue así

Ya otra vez en la realidad, naomi obtuvo unos rasgos extraños como, garra, ojos de animal, colmillos y unas marcas en las mejillas.

-naomi: sakura… sube a mi espalda  
-sakura: ¿por qué?  
-naomi: yo iré a una gran velocidad y no vas a poder seguir mi ritmo así que necesito que subas para poder salir de esta  
-sakura: bien

Sakura a la espalda de naomi, ella mira a la pared de roca que esta frente a ella, se concentra, empieza a correr y da a la pared una enorme patada que hace que se destruya y ahí empezó a correr ella con sakura en la espalda, esta corriendo a una gran velocidad con un montón de rocas cayendo hasta que ve la salida y se pone a correr más rápido, poco después llegan y caen al suelo, naomi vuelve a su estado normal, las dos kunoichis voltean y ven escombros de que alguna vez fue una cueva.

-naomi: jajaja… eso… estuvo… cerca… no lo crees – muy cansada y entrecortadamente –  
-sakura: si  
-naomi: bueno… hay que irnos donde están los demás  
-sakura: si…vamos  
-naomi: pero antes sakura… déjame quitarme estas sandalias… si que las hice trizas… bueno ahora si vamos

Sakura y naomi partieron hacia el refugio

Mientras tanto en el refugio kakashi ya sentía unos chacras muy fuertes que venían a gran velocidad, cada vez se acercaban más y más… eran muchos ninjas ¿acaso tendrían otros miembros?

-kakashi-sensei: bien prepárense  
-todos: si  
-takeshi: nos se preocupe señorita yuri… yo la protegeré aunque sea con mi vida – sacando una katana para pelear –  
-yuri: no te preocupes… sé defenderme – poniéndose en guardia –

De pronto se escucha una gran explosión el refugio había sido destruido, de repente aparecen 6 ninjas (los otros 3 también van a ir enumerados 4,5 y 6 ¿ya?), empiezan a atacar.

-ninja 1: ahí esta la hija del feudal  
-ninja 2: si… parece que esta si es la verdadera  
-naruto: ¿Qué?... Qué hicieron con sakura-chan y naomi-chan  
-ninja 3: para que quieres saber jejeje – de una manera burlona –  
-kakashi-sensei: respondan – con su ojo sharingan al descubierto –  
-ninja 4: bien… sus dos amiguitas murieron  
-ninja 5: si las encontraran aplastadas en un montón de rocas  
-ninja 6: la que se parecía a esa cría fue buena fuente de información cuando le hicimos el genjutsu… mientras la otra fue un estorbo… lo siento mucho pero esas dos murieron jajaja – haciéndole perder la paciencia a naruto y sasuke –  
-naruto: ¡malditos mierdas los mataré! – estaba perdiendo el control y liberando el poder del kyubi –  
-sasuke: lo pagaran… ¡sharingan! – molesto –

Y así comienza una batalla, naruto desatando el poder del kyubi con garras y todo; kakashi-sensei y sasuke peleando con su sharingan activado; mientras takeshi tratando proteger a yuri, pero en eso el ninja 4 le da con una katana en el estomago

-yuri: estas bien takeshi-san  
-takeshi: señorita yuri… mi deber es protegerla… hasta… los últimos días de mi vida… no lo hago… porque sea mi trabajo… sino porque a usted la… quiero como a una hija – cerrando los ojos –  
-yuri: takeshi vas a estar bien… te lo prometo

Yuri agarra la katana de takeshi se pone en guardia, estaba toda molesta, empieza a correr a toda velocidad al enemigo que lo hirió, pero el toma la mano con la que ella tenía agarrada la katana la golpea en el estómago y ella tira un grito vacío.

-ninja 4: bueno ya la tenemos así que hay que irnos  
-naruto: ¡no se la llevaran! – muy enojado, pero se escucho un sonido, como si otras personas vinieran también –  
-¿?: ¡sharingan!... toma esto

Entonces el ninja 4 recibe una tremendo golpe en la cara que eso hace que suelte a yuri y este se vaya a chocar contra un árbol, el impulso hizo que lo rompiera

-¿?: estas bien yuri  
-yuri: naomi… estas viva… sakura tu también estas aquí – muy feliz y abrazando a naomi –  
-naruto: sakura-chan… naomi-chan están vivas – perdiendo todos los rasgos del kyubi –  
-yuri: espera… que le hiciste a mi vestido y mis zapatos ¿Dónde están?  
-naomi: cálmate… tu vestido se ensució y tus zapatos se desgastaron y se rompieron así que se hicieron inservibles – con una sonrisa inocente y aun activado el sharingan –  
-yuri: no importa… me alegra que este bien… naomi tu sharingan  
-kakashi-sensei: si no les importa estamos en una batalla y nos gustaría que nos ayudaran – siendo sarcástico –

Sasuke y naomi se voltearon a ver, los dos tenían el sharingan y ella ya se dio cuenta que tenía algún vínculo que unía a ella, a sasuke y al clan uchiha pero no se daba cuenta que ese vínculo era de hermanos, pero estaba feliz debe haber encontrado a su verdadera familia y mucha cólera de que sasuke estaba tan cerca de ella y no se halla dado cuenta de ello. Terminaron de pelear el equipo 7 había ganado, todo ya ha vuelto a la normalidad y los secuestradores tuvieron su merecido pero la mayoría murió.

ya era un nuevo día, el día de partir y regresar a konoha pero antes yuri tenía un regalo para naomi, takeshi se pudo salvar y ahora está muy sano. Los otros estaban esperando que las dos chicas llegaran para poder marcharse.

-naruto: tanto se tardan estas dos… cuando ya llega naomi… ya quiero regresar  
-sakura: deja de quejarte naruto… yuri dijo que tenía un regalo para ella  
-sasuke: ahí vienen – apuntando con un dedo y con su típica seriedad –  
-kakashi-sensei: eh…eh… se tardaron mucho… pero que

Todos se han quedado boca abierta por la nueva ropa que llevaba naomi, llevaba un short-falda el short era de color negro y la falda de color azul oscuro; tenía una blusa de manga no muy larga de color blanco y le hacía ver su ombligo: su banda protectora lo llevaba como cinturón y su cabello lo tenía suelto en sí se veía muy bien

-naruto: wow naomi… te ves muy bien  
-sakura: porque ese de repente cambio de ropa… a ti no te importaba la apariencia  
-naomi: si es verdad… pero con yuri e aprendido que soy un ninja… pero… no dejo de ser una chica y debo preocuparme solo un poquito de mi aspecto, además me gusta es muy cómodo  
-sasuke: te ves bonita  
-naomi: gracias sasuke-oniisan… espero que no te importe que te llame así  
-sasuke: no descuida – se sorprendió que ella le llamara así hace 5 años que nadie le llamaba oniisan pero por dentro se sintió feliz –  
-kakashi-sensei: bueno es hora de irnos… te sientes bien naomi  
-yuri: te encuentras bien  
-naomi: si… solo siento un mal presentimiento como si algo malo va a pasar – abrazándose así misma como si tuviera frío –  
-naruto: ah no debe ser nada no te preocupes  
-sakura: si… no va a pasar nada – naomi solo asintió con la cabeza –  
-yuri: bueno… es hora de la despedida  
-naomi: si – se acerco a yuri y le susurró – que pasó con kazuo  
-yuri: no te preocupes lo tengo bajo control porque eh aprendido mucho de ti – susurrándole –

Todos se despidieron, mientras se iban alejando de la aldea oculta de la hierba se decían hasta luego, porque quizás otra vez se reencuentren.

**--**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Les deseo un prospero año nuevo ^^**


	10. Chapter 10 El presentimiento

Hola a todos!!! Estoy otra vez de regreso jajaja, lamento por a verme tardado y espero que les guste el capitulo

**Capitulo 11: el presentimiento**

Ya había pasado cinco días de la misión en el país de la hierba, ya se estaba preparando para el examen chunin, pero un chico de cabellos rubio de ojos azules acompañaba a su amiga ya como una hermana que tiene sus cabellos de color azabache y estaba muy triste.

-naruto: naomi… ¿estas bien? –preocupado y mirando a la chica de cabello color azabache que estaba cabizbaja, después naruto pensó- "naomi está si desde que le dieron el mensaje… tan grave está su padre"

FLASHBACK

El equipo 7 y su nueva integrante regresaban a la aldea muy felices, ya habían terminado la misión el aldea oculta entre la hierba, pero a naomi algo le preocupa sentía un mal presentimiento que no la dejaba en paz.

-naruto: ¿estas bien naomi? – Mirando a su amiga

-naomi: eh?.... si estoy bien – haciendo una sonrisa fingida-naruto: ah pues no parece… tienes la cara más larga y seria que la de sasuke – sasuke después le envió una mirada asesina a naruto – ¡debes estar feliz porque terminamos la misión! – abrazando a naomi

-naomi: tienes razón naruto Pero de pronto apareció un ninja que al parecer tenía un mensaje

-ninja: busco a… naomi shizuka

-naomi: Soy yo-ninja: tiene que acompañarme… el asunto es con su padre el señor yue shizuka

-naomi. ¡Qué… que le sucedió a mi padre! – toda alterada esperando una respuesta

-ninja: tiene que venir conmigo – naomi asintió con la cabeza y se fue con él

FIN DEL FLASHBACK................................................

Estaban los dos amigos en el puesto de ramen ichiraku, naruto la había llevado ahí para comer ramen y que se animara un poco, pero no funcionaba naruto iba como doce paltos de ramen y naomi ni siquiera acababa uno cosa que es extraño en ella porque siempre come la misma cantidad que naruto.

-naruto: naomi… aun no terminas tu plato de ramen

-naomi: lo siento naruto… me voy… tengo que ir a visitar a mi padre en el hospital – naomi se levanta y sale del puesto de ramen.

Ella llega al hospital, tenían en los brazos un ramo de flores que lo llevaba para su padre, entra aun al cuarto y lo ve echado en la cama todo pálido y durmiendo, pero después se despierta lentamente.

-yue: naomi… llegaste – diciéndole entrecortadamente

-naomi: mira, te traje una flores para que tu cuarto no se vea tan solo

-yue: por favor… hija… hazme… un gran favor

-naomi: lo que quiera papá – acercándose más a él

-yue: quiero… que traigas… a sasuke… a mi presencia… tengo que decirles algo a ustedes dos… ya siento… que llega mi fin

-naomi: padre… sasuke tiene que ver algo conmigo ¿verdad? Espero que no te moleste lo que te voy a decir pero en esta última misión descubrí que soy una uchiha

-yue: así que ya lo sabes… pero igual tengo que hablar con los dos tráelo rápido por favor

-naomi: Enseguida – se levanta y se va a buscar a sasuke

Pero en el en un puente estaban naruto, sasuke y sakura esperando al siempre tardón kakashi-sensei, pero arriba en un arco rojo aparece un hombre de cabellos plateados que siempre lleva puesto una mascara, estaba saliendo de una cortina de humo que se iba dispersando.

-kakashi-sensei: hola – levantando la mano en modo de saludo y con una sonrisa en la cara

-naruto y sakura: ¡¡¡LLEGAS TARDE!!! – los dos muy molestos y levantando el puño

-kakashi-sensei: si disculpen por llegar tarde es me encontré un gato negro y tuve que ir por el camino más largo – tocándose la nunca y con la otra mano haciendo una señal de que se calmaran

-naruto y sakura: ¡¡MENTIROSO!! – después kakashi-sensei baja del arco-kakashi-sensei: bueno… les tengo una sorpresa – sacando algo de su bolsillo

-naruto: ¿qué es? – los tres genin se acercaron para ver que les había traído su sensei-kakashi-sensei: taran, aquí les tengo sus pases para que puedan registrarse al examen chunin

-naruto: que bien le demostraré que puedo convertirme en chunin – saltando para todas partes

-sasuke: kakashi-sensei usted tiene otro pase para quién es – pensó – "gracias a este examen me enfrentare a los más fuertes ya no puedo esperar"

-kakashi-sensei: ah este es para naomi para que pueda entra al examen, el hokage hizo una excepción con ella ya que no tiene un equipo – haciendo ver un pase.

De pronto aparece una chica llamada naomi estaba corriendo como si intentara escapar de algo, y a la vez se le notaba algunos rasguños y su ropa estaba un poco sucia.

-sakura: naomi ¡llegas tarde! – poniendo sus dos manos el cadera y su cara de seria.

-naomi: ah… lo siento por llegar tarde es que me encontré un gato negro y…

-sakura: ay es la misma excusa que dijo kakashi-sensei

-naomi: ah si… jejeje – rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo y pensó – "debo inventarme más excusas".

-naruto: naomi ¿estas bien? Porque tienes algunos rasguños.

-naomi: si estoy bien naruto gracias por preocuparte-naruto: mmm… al parecer no perdiste el tiempo se te nota que has estado entrenando-naomi: si eso jejeje – pensó – "mejor no les digo lo que en verdad me pasó" – rascándose la cabeza

-sasuke: naomi… kakashi-sensei te tiene algo que dar – manteniendo su misma postura y cara de serio

-kakashi-sensei: lo tengo… ah si naomi toma – dándole el pase-naomi: ¿Qué es esto? – viéndolo.

-kakashi-sensei: es tu pase para que te puedas registrar en el examen chunin.

-naomi: ¿puedo entrar al examen chunin aunque no tenga equipo?

-kakashi-sensei: si… el tercer hokage te lo permite ya que por tu padre no tienes un propio equipo – sorprendido, igual que sasuke aunque él lo disimulaba

-naomi: vaya, bueno voy a entrar.

-sakura: vaya solo porque tu padre es del consejo se te permite esos lujos.

-naomi: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – enojándose un poco

-sakura: bueno solo digo si el señor shizuka no te hubiese adoptado ni serias un ninja – naomi le quería dar su merecido.

-sasuke: sakura… cierra la boca ese asunto no te debes meter

-sakura: sasuke-kun – INNER – "cha como le puede defender a esa mosquita muerta" – dando golpes a todos lados.

-naomi: sasuke mi papá quiere hablar contigo es decir.

-sasuke: pues vamos tengo que hablar con él de pase ………………………………………………………………………………………......... Ahora llegando al hospital, sasuke y naomi ya habían entrado al cuarto de yue, estaba demasiado pálido y sus manos estaban frías.

-naomi: papá ya vine y traje a sasuke conmigo como lo pediste – yue empieza abrir los ojos

-yue: sasuke… hola no te veo… desde que eras un crío… cof, cof – empezó a tocear un poco

-sasuke: yo también hace tiempo que no lo veo señor… desde que usted me obligó a prometer en no decir la verdad a naomi – estaba más serio que nunca, pero ella tampoco no dijo nada

-yue: lo se… y lo siento, naomi perdón por ocultarte tu pasado, sasuke si tiene que ver algo contigo… tu provienes del clan uchiha y sasuke es tu hermano mayor cof, cof – naomi no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima porque su hermano estuvo tan cerca y ella no se daba cuenta – naomi me tienes que hacer un favor

-naomi: cual lo que quieras – empezándole a salir más lágrimas

-yue: tú sabes perfectamente que naomi shizuka no es tu verdadero nombre… pues te diré tu verdadero nombre, tu verdadero nombre es… "aomi uchiha" debes llevarlo con mucho orgullo ya que vienes del clan más poderoso de toda konoha

-naomi: si pero porque no me lo dijiste desde un principio – no pudiendo aguantar las lágrimas

-yue: no lo se… quizás por egoísmo… te he apartado de tu hermano sasuke pensando que quizás eso sería lo mejor para que no sufrieras ya que no recordabas nada

-sasuke: si apartarla de su verdadera familia

-naomi. ¡Basta!... sasuke aun él me halla alejado de ti, fue un gran padre… no me acuerdo como fue mi vida cuando yo vivía en el clan uchiha, pero este señor me cuidó y me dio de su amor en estos últimos cinco años y lo quiero como si fuera mi verdadero padre, así que por favor tenle más respeto

-sasuke: si como sea

-naomi: papá voy a entrar al examen chunin – dirigiéndose a su padre-yue: de verdad me alegra mucho… pero… por mi culpa no tienes equipo

-naomi: No te preocupes, claro será un poco más difícil para mí pero lo lograré.

-yue: sasuke… te tengo que pedir algo… quiero que cuides bien de aomi, quiero que le des tu amor de hermano… algo que te lo negué y a ella de recibir ese amor

-sasuke: como usted diga señor… no hay rencor… cuidaré de aomi – (autora: yo hasta este capitulo ella se llamará naomi después recuperará su verdadero nombre pero hasta este capítulo se llamará naomi aunque sasuke le llame aomi)

-naomi: vaya… recién me entero mi verdadero nombre y ya todos me llaman así, me será difícil acostumbrarme – escapándole algunas lágrimas

-yue: Yo… solo he visto a tu madre una vez… pero tengo que decirte que te pareces mucho a ella… aunque no eres tan blanca como ella ni como sasuke… eres un poco más bronceada – tocándole el rostro

-naomi: si seguro

-yue: pero… debo… admitir… que te… pareces… un poco más a ita… -no pudo terminar la frase porque cerró sus ojos y se entró en un eterno sueño (ustedes ya me entienden ¿no?)

-naomi: papá… papá responde ¡PAPÁ!...sasuke no responde – pone su oído en el pecho del señor yue para escuchar su corazón y no escucha nada – sasuke su corazón se paró – empieza a llorar desesperadamente, sasuke no podía ver a su hermana menor llorar así

-sasuke: ¡doctor, doctor! ¡Venga rápido por favor! – saliendo a la puerta a llamar a los médicos

-doctor: hai… por favor esperen afuera.

Sasuke y aomi (autora: ya no resisto más desde ahora de adelante mi personaje deja de llamarse naomi ahora vuelve a ser aomi uchiha) se quedaron en la sala de espera, aomi estaba llorando en los brazos de su querido hermano mayor que ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba. Sale el doctor pero no con una cara de buena noticia

-doctor: lo siento mucho no pudimos hacer nada – bajando la cabeza

-aomi: ¡lo siento… es lo único que dicen por su culpa mi padre está muerto, que clases de ninjas médicos son ¿eh?! – ya casi por atacar al doctor

-sasuke: cálmate… no pudieron salvarlo por lo menos el señor shizuka pudo decir lo que nos tenía que decir – tocándole en el hombro, aomi no pudo aguantar más el llanto y se fue a los brazos de sasuke mientras él la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Pasaron dos días, pero ayer el tercer hokage había hecho una reunión para dar un aviso sobre la muerte de un miembro del consejo (o sea yue shizuka) y la aparición de otra sobreviviente del clan uchiha. Bueno volvemos a este día, era un día lluvioso todos estaban vestidos de negro, todos estaban frente a una tumba, donde decía "aquí descansa un gran ninja, amigo y padre Yue shizuka descansa en paz de parte de tu hija aomi uchiha", aomi estaba frente la tumba de su padre con un ramo de jazmines.

-aomi: aquí te traje tus flores favoritas – las coloca en su lápida – descansa en paz

-naruto: no te preocupes nao…, perdón aomi tu papá está muy feliz en donde quiera que esté ya que tu le has dado la felicidad – tocando su hombro para reconfortarla

-aomi: gracias naruto – y los se dan un abrazo.

Todos ya de habían ido, los únicos que quedaban eran aomi y sasuke, ella estaba frente a la tumba, estaba arrodillada mientras su hermano mayor estaba unos metros atrás de ella observándola, de pronto aparece la presencia de un anciano usando la túnica y él sombrero del hokage.

-tercer hokage: aomi… hola sasuke.

-aomi: viejo sarutobi ¿qué hace usted aquí?.

-tercer hokage: vine para entregarte algo… pero primero te diré esto, quiero decirte que tu padre fue un gran amigo, un gran ninja pero sobre todo un gran padre – sasuke se fue hacía su hermana y el hokage se acerca a ellos.

-aomi: Lo se… gracias por hacerme sentir mejor.

-sasuke: pero hay un problema, en sus documentos está su anterior nombre y va tener serios problemas para inscribirse al examen chunin.

-aomi: gracias sasuke eso me hace sentir mejor – siendo sarcástica – ah… eso es un problema.

-tercer hokage: no se preocupen por esa insignificancia… toma – el sandaime le entrega un papel.-aomi: estos son mis documentos y está con mi verdadero nombre… aomi uchiha.

-sasuke: pero que significa esto… no debería que estar con el nombre de naomi shizuka.

-tercer hokage: pues verán, aomi tú sabes que yue me fue a dejar tus documentos ¿cierto?.

-aomi: si… él se ofreció hacerlo.

-tercer hokage: pues el lo puso con tu nombre verdadero para que no tuvieras problemas con tus documentos, siempre fuiste aomi uchiha, tu otro nombre era como decir… un camuflaje para que nadie se enterara de quien eras en realidad, todo lo que te dije vino de la loca mente de tu padre, porque sabia que algún día te ibas a enterar.

-aomi: vaya… gracias viejo sarutobi y a ti también papá… bueno vamonos – hizo una referencia y se estaba yendo al lado del hokage, sasuke estaba viendo la tumba en silencio – sasuke-oniisan hay que irnos.

-sasuke: gracias por cuidarla – hizo una referencia y se fue con su hermana.

Aomi se sentía tranquila a lado de sasuke, y él ponía su brazo por su cuello, aunque no lo pareciera estaba feliz de que su hermanita estuviese a su lado.

CONTINUARA…………………


	11. Chapter 11 el examen chunin comienza

**¡Hola a todos! Disculpen mucho mi demora y bueno ya regresé y espero que disfruten este capitulo**

……………**..**

**Capitulo 11: El examen chunin comienza**

Ya habían pasado cinco días de la muerte del señor Yue, todos ya se habían registrado y empezar la primera parte del examen chunin, y ahí estaba aomi frente a la puerta donde todo iba a comenzar, estaba muy nerviosa su mano estaba a punto de tocar la manilla, pero estaba temblando.

-aomi: "vamos yo puedo… por favor papá ayúdame en donde quiera que estés" – pensó ella, hasta que una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos  
-¿?: vaya nunca te he visto tan nerviosa – aomi voltea  
-aomi: kakashi-sensei usted que hace aquí  
-kakashi-sensei: bueno… vine a darles buena suerte a naruto, sasuke y sakura pero al parecer lo tengo que hacer contigo  
-aomi: kakashi-sensei usted cree que pueda hacerlo – bajando la cabeza  
-kakashi-sensei: por supuesto que sí… tú siempre tuviste una gran confianza en lo que haces y tus decisiones ¿y ahora qué te pasa?  
-aomi: es que no tengo un equipo… en este examen voy a estar sola y no tendré a nadie quien me ayude… seré un blanco fácil  
-kakashi-sensei: no te reconozco aomi… tú siempre quisiste aprender las técnicas más difíciles y hacerte mucho más fuerte que un crío de tu edad para no depender de nadie, pero ahora donde puedes demostrar todas tus habilidades ¿tienes miedo?  
-aomi: un poquito  
-kakashi-sensei: yo te doy este consejo, confía en ti, en tus habilidades y además recuerda que tienes el poder de un bijuu a tu lado – poniendo su mano en su hombro  
-aomi: sabes sensei, tiene razón demostraré a todos que yo puedo… ¡¡gracias sensei!! – dándole un abrazo  
-kakashi-sensei: de nada que naruto, tu hermano y sakura están ahí, ellos te ayudaran – sonriéndole y aomi asintiendo con la cabeza, y se separaron - por cierto linda chaqueta  
-aomi: gracias sasuke-oniisan me lo regaló y mire atrás tiene el símbolo del clan uchiha- ella voltea su sensei ya se había ido - ¡¡¡ ¿nani?!!! Como es posible que me deje hablando sola, bueno es lo típico de kakashi-sensei

Ya estaba lista para entrar, pero dentro de la sala

-naruto: ¡wow! Hay muchos que sean inscritos en este examen – sorprendido por la cantidad de shinobis que estaban en ese salón  
-sasuke: "jejeje… esto va estar interesante" – pensando y tenía una sonrisa de superioridad (N/A: es la única sonrisa que tiene sasuke)  
-sakura: "no puedo creer cuanta gente quiere aprobar este examen… miren a naruto esta asustado, bueno es normal yo también estoy asustada, mejor le digo algo para que se tranquilice" – tratando de acercarse un poco – naruto, todo estará bien es normal que estés… - no pudo terminar su frase porque naruto la sorprendió  
-naruto: ¡¡no me importan cuantos estén aquí, yo soy uzumaki naruto y los venceré a todos de veras!! – apuntando a todos los presentes  
-¿?: ya bájale naruto harás que nos odien a todos – viendo a los demás ninjas mirándolos con un poco de rabia  
-naruto: shikamaru… chouji  
-chouji: hola a todos  
-¿?: así que nos vas a vencer a ver quiero verlo  
-naruto: kiba, shino, hinata  
-hinata: ho… ola naru… to-kun – jugando con sus dedos y un poco sonrojada, algo que kiba lo notó  
-¿?: ¡hola sasuke mi amor! – lanzándose a su encima  
-sakura. ¡AH! ¡Ino cerda bájate de sasuke-kun! – Pero ino le sacó la lengua – "INNER: ¡cha! ¡Sasuke-kun es mío aléjate cerda! – dando puñetazos  
-aomi: oigan que pasa aquí, por qué todos ellos nos miran así  
-chouji: ah eso que te lo explique naruto  
-aomi. "ah ya lo comprendí" – pensó aomi – hola hinata  
-hinata: ho… ola naomi… perdón aomi – un poco sonrojada  
-aomi: no te preocupes si te confundes, a veces me olvido que mi nombre es aomi… es difícil acostumbrarse – sonriéndole – una pregunta  
-hinata: ¿cuál?  
-aomi: ¿qué hace ino encima de mi hermano? – apuntando con su dedo a sasuke y a ino  
-sasuke: bájate invades mi espacio personal – poniendo su cara de serio  
-ino: "sasuke-kun se ve tan lindo cuando se pone serio" – después envía una mirada fea hacía la hermana de sasuke – ni creas que me trago el cuento de que res su hermana… no podrás quitarme a sasuke-kun, ni tu ni la frontuda  
-aomi: yo no te pido que creas, me importa un pepino que creas y ni creas que vas a estar con sasuke-oniisan… no soportaría como cuñada a una chica de mal carácter y fea  
-sakura: ¡¡jajaja!! Te han dicho tu verdad ino cerda  
-ino: ¡¡cállate frontuda!! – Las dos con sus miradas de odio mandándose  
-¿?: creo que no es tiempo de peleas – barajando unas cartas  
-naruto: ¿cuál es tu nombre? – preguntándole al desconocido  
-¿?: mi nombre es yakushi kabuto  
-naruto: qué son esas cartas  
-kabuto: son cartas de reconocimiento… en estas cartas hay información de ninjas y de las aldeas ninjas… les daré un ejemplo primero empezare contigo – apuntando a aomi  
-aomi: bueno quiero verlo

Kabuto agarró una carta la puso en el suelo y en su dedo concentró chacra y empezó a girar la carta.

-kabuto: bueno ya esta – en esa tarjeta estaba toda su información – tu nombre es uchiha aomi, eres la primera kunoichi que no tiene un equipo como todos los demás, tienes 5 misiones de rango C y 10 misiones de rango D, tu sensei es jiraiya… un legendario sanin y tienes un gran secreto – pensó él – "interesante a orochimaru-sama le encantará cuando le llevé la información de los dos uchiha"  
-naruto: aomi ese señor tan feo es tu maestro, pero que mal te tocó ah y ¿cuál es tu secreto?– apuntando la foto donde está jiraiya (N/A: pobre ero-senin le dice feo su futuro alumno) –  
-sakura: ¡naruto cómo vas a decir eso!  
-aomi: naruto los dos compartimos ese secreto ¿recuerdas?  
-naruto: ah ya lo recuerdo – hinata sabía perfectamente de lo que decía aomi porque las dos eran las mejores amigas y ella le contó que tiene un demonio dentro  
-kabuto: bien mis queridos novatos si quieren le puedo dar un poco de información  
-sasuke. Quiero que me des información sobre gaara del desierto y rock lee de konoha  
-kabuto: sabes sus nombres no será muy divertido – agita su brazo y saca dos cartas – primero es rock lee, él es un año mayor que ustedes, tuvo 20 misiones de rango D y 11 de rango C, su sensei es gay y es excelente en el taijutsu pero en otras habilidades es terrible, esta es la primera vez que hace el examen chunin y su equipo son tenten y hyuga neji  
-naruto: ummm… ¿hyuga? – cruzando los brazos  
-kabuto: ahora seguimos con gaara, hizo 8 misiones de rango c, y ¡lo más sorprendente que para ser un genin hizo una misión de rango B y en todas las misiones que ha ido ha vuelto sin heridas! como es un ninja de otra aldea no tengo más información sobre él  
-shikamaru: ¿hizo una misión de rango B y no salió herido?  
-naruto: ¿quién es él…?  
-kabuto: konoha, arena, lluvia, hierba, catarata y sonido, muchos ninjas con talento han venido, la aldea del sonido fue creada hace poco así no se sabe mucho sobre ellos. Bueno todas estas aldeas son poderosas  
-hinata: creo que estoy perdiendo un poco la confianza – poniendo su mano cerca de su labio superior  
-ino: ¡es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse!  
-sakura: pero los examinados son todos  
-kabuto: cierto… no solo lee y gaara todos aquí son muy fuertes, esto no es un juego de niños  
-naruto: ¡no importa cuántos estén aquí como dije antes los venceré a todos!  
-shikamaru: joder naruto eres problemático  
-kiba: podrías decirlo mas fuerte es que no te escuché  
-hinata: "naruto-kun" – sonrojada  
-ino: ¡me puedes decir que le pasa, acaso quiere que todos nos odien! – hablando toda alterada a sakura  
-sakura: ¡por qué me preguntas como quieres que yo sepa!  
-ino: ¡entonces a quién debo preguntar!  
-sakura: ¡¿qué dices…!?  
-aomi. "vaya ese es mi amigo naruto" – ella, sasuke y kabuto sonrieron (N/a: si se que es un poco raro que sasuke sonría)

Todos los demás ninjas, los estaban feo, hasta que unos shinobis que estaban sentados empiezan a comentar

-tenten: ese chico es un idiota  
-lee: no, solo tiene la llama de la juventud bien encendida  
-neji: quizás no te ha mostrado toda su fuerza lee

En el mismo salón unos ninjas de la arena comentaban

-temari: ¿no es el rubio con qué nos hemos encontrado el otro día?  
-kankurou: si y ahí también está esa chica con quién se enfrentó gaara  
-gaara: hmp – mirando con una mirada asesina

Unos ninjas del sonido también estaban comentando

-kin: dijeron que nuestra aldea es pequeña  
-dozu: les demostraremos que un ninja del sonido es sangre fría  
-zaku: Pues vamos  
-dozu: no, aun no después ya verán lo que somos capaces

Pero de pronto apareció una enorme nube de humo y hombre que dijo  
-¿?: ¡quietos! ¡Gamberros! – todos dirigieron su vista al hombre detrás de la cortina de humo, cuando se dispersó el humo, vieron a muchos ninjas y él que estaba en el medio y al parecer encabezaba a todos tenía en el rostro algunas cicatrices – lamento haberlos hecho esperar, soy el examinador de la primera parte del examen chunin, morino ibiki. A partir de ahora da comienzo la primer parte del examen chunin. Me entregaran sus formularios recibirán unas placas y se sentaran donde se les indiquen – mostrando una placa – cuando hayamos acabado les entregaremos las hojas de ejercicios  
-naruto: ¿hoja de ejercicios?  
-aomi: será lo que yo pienso – un chunin que estaba cerca de ibiki mostró los exámenes, naruto y aomi se sorprendieron  
-naruto y aomi: ¡¡NO UN EXAMEN ESCRITO!!  
-aomi: "yo ya fui, ni siquiera llegaré a la segunda parte del exámen wuaaaaaaaa" – empezando a llorar

Todos ya estaban en sus asientos correspondientes, los más asustados eran naruto y aomi que su fuerte no era estudiar pero ella por otra parte estaba un poco feliz porque a hinata le había tocado con naruto. Ibiki con una tiza empezó a dar unos topecitos a la pizarra para que todos pongan atención

-ibiki: estas son las reglas de esta primera parte. Está prohibido preguntar así que pongan atención. Primer regla: deberán tener 10 puntos, él examen consta de 10 preguntas y cada una vale un punto. La segunda regla: el éxito de esta prueba de la suma de puntos de ustedes y de sus compañeros y la tercera más importante, todo aquel examinador que detecte alguna trampa de parte de ustedes perderán dos puntos por cada vez que se le detecte y si pierden todos sus puntos saldrán del examen y tengan en claro que todos sus intentos de hacer trampa serán su tumba, hay más el que pierde todos sus puntos durante la prueba será suspendido junto con sus compañeros. Si quieren pasar este examen deben actuar como ninjas que son.

-sakura: ¡¿qué ha dicho?! – sasuke también se exalto un poco  
-naruto: "siento que estos dos quieren matarme" – tragando saliva  
-aomi. "vaya encontré algo de bueno de no tener equipo jejejeje… pobre naruto sasuke- oniisan y sakura-chan querrán matarlo si pierde sus puntos"  
-ibiki: después de 45 minutos la última pregunta saldrá al aire, así que ¡empiecen!

Todo el salón estaba tenso, naruto no sabía que hacer lo que más temía es que si fallaba sasuke y sakura lo matarían ya sentí su ira, sakura analizaba el examen y se sorprendió

-sakura: "este examen no lo puede resolver cualquiera, solo el que tiene experiencia e inteligencia es capaz de hacer, nadie a excepto yo puede resolverlo, si naruto no puede resolverlo estamos fritos" – pensó ella peinándose un poco el cabello con sus dedos

Ahora pasamos con sasuke, también estaba tenso cada pregunta era más difícil que la anterior si él no podía mucho menos naruto, él está mirando por su alrededor especialmente a los examinadores hasta que se da cuenta que ya pillaron a uno

-sasuke: "parece que quieren que nuestra única opción sea copiar" – hasta que recuerda las palabras de ibiki "si quieren pasar este examen deben actuar como ninjas que son" – "claro en este examen no tratan de medir nuestros conocimientos sino la manera de conseguir información sin ser pillados… vamos naruto date cuenta" – mientras naruto temblaba y borraba y escribía estaba en ese plan

Pero aomi tenía la frente pegada en la mesa porque no sabía nada, hasta que sale de esa posición y pone su codo en el escritorio adoptando una posición pensante.

-aomi:"ahora que ago, todos los exámenes que he pasado en la academia fueron copiando de la chica más estudiosa… o sea sakura-chan… ¡ah! Que buenos tiempos eran esos en la academia cuando lo único que hacía era copiar" – empieza a recordar

FLASHBACK

Era un día normal en la academia, todos estaban dando un examen escrito, una niña pelirrosa daba feliz su examen sin ningún problema.

-sakura:"estos es tan sencillo tendré el mayor puntaje como siempre – pero no se daba cuenta que otra una de cabello color azabache la observaba

-naomi:"bien sakura-chan como siempre me libraras de esto simplemente debo usar mi ¡sharingan! – su cabello estaba ocultando sus rasgos de ojos rojos como la sangre, estaba copiando todos los movimientos de mano(N/A: o sea escribir) que sakura hacía, hasta que alguien le pilla  
-iruka-sensei: bien naomi ¿qué estabas haciendo? – mirándola con una mirada retadora  
-naomi: iruka-sensei… bueno yo – despareciendo todos los rasgos del sharingan  
-Todos los alumnos: jajajajaja… - se mataron a reír por que la había pillado

Ella estaba en la oficina del hokage, estaba frente del tercero, iruka-sensei y el señor shizuka yue (N/A: bueno ahora pienso poner primero el apellido y segundo el nombre)

-naomi: solo hice una pequeña trampita en el examen… no era necesario tener que estar frente del viejo sarutobi y mi papá, iruka-sensei – sentada en una silla  
-iruka-sensei: lo siento naomi pero tenían que enterarse  
-hokage: naomi, el de que copies no es tan grave, pero el que hallas usado tu sharingan si es grave.  
-yue: sabes perfectamente que las personas que pueden ver tu sharingan somos nosotros y kakashi nadie más, además como te atreves a copiar, que te cuesta estudiar  
-naomi: es que me aburre… además voy a ser un ninjas y los ninjas deben conseguir información de cualquier modo ¿cierto? – cruzando los brazos

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Aomi salió de sus pensamientos y era cierto un ninja debe conseguir información de cualquier modo y las palabras de ibiki, que la única opción de aprobar el examen era copiando

-aomi:"claro… debo volver a los viejos tiempos… copiar me gusta" – empezó a concentrar chacra

Pero en otra parte del mismo salón

-sasuke:"al parecer aomi ya se dio cuenta, claro es mi hermanita, es del clan uchiha, bueno hay que hacer lo nuestro" – empezó a concentrar chacra

-sasuke/aomi: "¡sharingan!" – sus ojos adoptaron un color rojo carmesí y cono dos aspas  
-sasuke: "bien solo debo copiar sus movimientos" – mirando a la persona que estaba a su frente  
-aomi: "bien sakura-chan volvemos a lo nuestro, admito que en el área de los estudios eres superior que yo… pero solo en esta área… je ya lo tengo gracias sakura-chan" – con una sonrisa de satisfacción – "por lo que veo no soy la única que pensó usar sus habilidades, sasuke-oniisan usó su sharingan, neji su byakugan, ino su jutsu de posesión de mentes con sakura, tenten está usando hilos de chacras y espejos, ese chico gaara realmente no se que está habilidad está usando pero de seguro es su arena, ese tal kankurou tampoco no sé exactamente que está usando, los únicos que faltan son hinata y naruto vamos dense cuenta"

-hinata: "es mi imaginación aomi-chan usó su sharingan… si lo usó… pero claro es un doujutsu y yo también tengo el mío así que puedo usarlo sin que los examinadores se enteren… gracias aomi-chan" – ella se concentra algo que ha naruto le llama un poco la atención  
-naruto: "¿hinata?... que está haciendo"  
-hinata: "byakugan" – en los ojos de hinata se notaron sus venas, hinata podía ver las respuestas de la persona que estaba a su frente, y empezó a escribirlas – "genial puedo ver todas sus respuestas… aomi-chan tenía razón este es mucho más divertido  
-naruto: "hinata…eres sorprendente" – pensó él cuando veía sus ojos usando el byakugan aunque él no entendía que pasaba a sus ojos, como ella escribía sin ningún problema y como tenía una sonrisa; faltaba muy poco para que termine el examen y naruto no sabe que hacer.  
-ibiki: ¡bien… terminó el tiempo… prepárense para la décima pregunta! – hubo un tiempo de suspenso – pero debo advertirles algo… hay una regla especial para esta pregunta, bueno, esta es una regla sin esperanza…

…………………………….

No muy lejos del salón donde todo estaba ocurriendo, tres sensei estaban descansando tomando café, pero uno estaba fumando

-kakashi-sensei: bueno están aburrido sin nuestros subordinados  
-asuma-sensei: pronto estaremos muy ocupados ya lo veras  
-kakashi-sensei: ¿por qué lo dices?  
-asuma-sensei: el primer examinador de esta primera parte es morino ibiki  
-kakashi-sensei: "vaya… la primera parte de este examen va estar muy difícil" – pensó él - ¿por qué eligieron a ese sádico?  
-kurenai-sensei: ¿quién morino ibiki?  
-asuma-sensei: kurenai aun eres una nueva jounin es normal que no sepas quien es él  
-kurenai-sensei: bueno entonces ¿quién es?  
-kakashi-sensei: simple… un profesional eso es lo que es  
-kurenai-sensei: ¿profesional? ¿En qué?  
-asuma-sensei: tortura mental e interrogación  
-kurenai-sensei: ¿qué?  
-asuma-sensei: ahora mismo los estudiantes están sufriendo un estrés mental gracias a sus habilidades de interrogación… él es el líder de la patrulla de tortura e interrogación del anbu de konoha… morino ibiki

Volviendo al aula donde está ocurriendo la tortura mental

-ibiki: primero decidirán si quieren hacer la décima pregunta  
-aomi. "¿decidir si queremos hacerla?... bueno yo si voy hacerla conste las consecuencias" – pensó ella muy decidida  
-sasuke: "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esta?" – pensó él  
-temari: ¿tenemos que decidir? ¿Y si decidimos que no? – dirigiéndose a ibiki  
-ibiki: si deciden no hacerlo su puntaje se reduce a cero, entonces serás suspendida y tus compañeros se irán contigo  
-aomi: "pero que pregunta más estúpida" – mientras otros decían que si van hacerla  
-ibiki: y esta es la otra regla  
-sakura: "pero hay más" – pensó ella  
-ibiki: si deciden hacerla pero la responden mal… pierden… ¡pierden el privilegio de hacer el examen chunin otra vez! – todos quedaron en shock  
-kiba: ¡esa regla están estúpida como el quien la hizo!... ¡debe a ver alguien que halla hecho el examen chunin el año pasado!  
-akamaru: guau, guau  
-ibiki: jejejeje… pues que mala suerte. Este año yo pongo las reglas a mi modo… es por eso que les dejo la opción de decidir, los que no estén seguros les doy la opción de no hacerla, y hacer el examen chunin en otra ocasión  
-sakura: "si uno de nosotros tres decide no hacerlo, los tres seremos suspendidos, pero si alguien decide hacerla y no responde bien esa persona será por siempre un genin. No importa como lo mires, no es nada bueno, un persona no es capaz de decidirse" – naruto también estaba preocupado  
-ibiki: empecemos. Los que no quieren hacer esta pregunta levanten la mano, confirmaremos sus números y los dejaremos ir  
-naruto: ¿qué clase de pregunta es…? mierda, si lo hago mal, seré genin para siempre… pero si decido no hacerla sasuke y sakura-chan serán suspendidos y no quiero eso  
-aomi: "je este es lo bueno de no tener un equipo, no perjudicare a nadie, pero está en si respondo mal seré un genin para siempre y se levanto mi mano para no responder seré suspendida… je esta es una cagada" – pensó ella  
-sakura: "si levanto mi mano significa que estoy segura que lo haré bien. Pero, naruto, tu eres diferente. Naruto olvídate de nosotros y piensa en la próxima vez"

Un ninja levantó la mano para no ser el examen así que sus compañeros también fueron suspendidos, así fue yendo hasta quedar el salón con una cierta cantidad de alumnos

-sakura: "naruto por favor levanta la mano. …l…" – y en ese momento recordó el sueño de naruto de ser hokage – "siempre repite la palabra hokage como un tonto, pero… lo siento naruto, espero que me perdones" – cuando estuvo apunto de levantar su mano vio la mano de naruto levantada, los más sorprendidos fueron sakura, sasuke, hinata y aomi  
-aomi: "naruto pero que mierda haces, no levantes la mano" – un poco molesta por lo que él estaba haciendo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
Volviendo a los maestros que estaban conversando

-asuma-sensei: él… entiende la mente humana y lo más horrible es que él puede controlar tu mente y atemorizarle, puede encontrar sus debilidades y sacarlas al aire  
-kakashi-sensei: pero habrá a alguien que le será bien difícil sacar sus debilidades al aire asuma  
-kurenai-sensei: te refieres a la uchiha recién encontrada  
-kakashi-sensei: exacto… los tres sabemos que aomi sufrió violencia psicológica al estar con su padre biológico… uchiha fugaku, este señor le enseño como se siente al ser despreciado y aborrecido por tu familia, ya que le hacía sentir que era una deshonra para el clan uchiha y a la vez que era un peligro. Como ella no recuerda nada sobre su pasado, siente que de alguna forma comprende el sufrimiento que vivió naruto, yo pienso que cuando ella sea mayor puede llegar a tener el puesto que actualmente tiene ibiki, ya que aomi también entiende la mente humana y el sufrimiento  
-kurenai-sensei: si yo también pienso lo mismo  
-asuma-sensei: tonterias

………………………………………………..

Naruto tenía su mano levantada, pero después bajo su mano hasta golpear el escritorio, tenía una cara de enojo

-naruto: ¡ni de broma voy a huir! ¡Haré ese tonto problema! ¡Aunque falle en esta y me quede genin de alguna forma llegaré a ser hokage! ¡No lograras asustarme! – hinata estaba muy feliz de su amado naruto  
-sasuke: "este idiota no estaba pensando en nosotros… el espíritu que tiene me asombra" – con una pequeñita sonrisa de satisfacción  
-sakura: "si, eres un idiota" – con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro  
-aomi: "este si, este si es mi amigo naruto, a quien le considero un hermano y él payaso que me hace reír" – estando muy feliz y orgullosa de su amigo  
-ibiki: esta es la última vez, si quieres dejarlo en este momento – dirigiéndose a naruto  
-naruto: jamás en mi vida voy a retirar mi palabra, este es mi camino del ninja – le respondió  
-ibiki: "este chico es muy interesante, he suspendido muchos aquí, 78 estudiantes… es más de lo que esperaba… ya veo… no tiene sentido esperar más" – los demás examinadores asintieron con la cabeza, él hizo lo mismo – bueno, esto es todo, para esta primer parte del examen chunin, para todos ustedes ¡aprobados!  
-sakura: ¿pero que significa esto? – levantándose de su lugar – si ya hemos aprobado ¿qué pasa con la décima pregunta?  
-ibiki: jejejeje… no hubo nada de eso, o mejor dicho la elección era la décima pregunta  
-sakura: ¿qué?  
-temari: ¡espere un momento acaso las otras nueve preguntas no son importantes!  
-ibiki: te equivocas las otras preguntas cumplieron sus propósitos, el que como se las arreglaban de conseguir información. El propósito de este examen estaba en la primera regla… el de aprobar o ser suspendidos era un decisión en equipo, les hemos dado esa idea para darles una gran presión, para que lo intenten y no ser un estorbo para su equipo  
-naruto: si eso ya lo sabia… era tan obvio – cruzando los brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza  
-sasuke. "increíble, no se había dado cuenta" – con una gota en la cabeza  
-ibiki: pero este examen no podía ser resuelto por unos simples genin como ustedes, así que la única forma de salirse de esa era copiarse de alguna manera, pero no debían ser descubiertos, así que pusimos a dos chunin que sabían las respuestas para que sean los objetivos  
-naruto: ¡¿qué?!... pero estaba en frente de nuestras narices como no darse cuenta ¿verdad hinata? – hinata asintió con la cabeza  
-aomi: "ay! Naruto tú no te cansas en sorprenderme ¿verdad?" – pensó ella mientras se reía lo más despacio posible  
-ibiki: pero los que no se supieron camuflar fueron suspendidos… porque a veces la información puede tener mayor valor que la vida propia, y en las misiones y batallas… la información se disputa con la vida de las personas – quitándose su protector haciendo ver las cicatrices que tiene en la cabeza  
-sasuke: que horrible… tiene tantas cicatrices, heridas y agujeros  
-aomi: no era necesario mostrarnos eso, por favor va quedar grabada en mi mente hasta el día en que me muera – agachando la cabeza  
-ibiki: seguro con los que les he dicho y les he mostrado, sabrán que la información es muy importante para tus compañeros como para tu aldea, hay que conseguirla como sea… pero recuerden esto información incorrecta puede resultar trágico para tus compañeros y tu aldea – poniéndose de nuevo su protector – bueno les felicito a todos ustedes han pasado la primera parte del examen chunin y les deseo suerte a todos ustedes  
-naruto: ¡muy bien! ¡Si pasé, pasé, que bien! ¡Yeah! ¡Yeah! ¡Yeah! – todos le estaban mirando  
-ibiki: "que chico más curioso"

CONTINUARA…………………………………


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: la segunda etapa del examen chunin comienza!!**

Después de que ibiki de su discurso, él siente que algo viene al área donde están todos ellos, entonces algo rompe el vidrio de la ventana y de una manera inesperada y creo que no muy apropiada aparece una kunoichi de muy mal carácter, algo que a todos les deja impresionados por su presentación poniendo un cartel que tapaba por completo a ibiki

-naruto: ¡¿pero qué…?! – un poco exaltado  
-ibiki: Joder es… - la nueva ninja que se presentó empezó a hablar  
-¿?: ustedes grupo de lombrices no es tiempo de estar felices. Soy la segunda examinadora, mitarashi anko. ¡Comencemos la siguiente parte del examen de selección chunin! ¡Y bien vamonos! – alzando su brazo, pero todos se les quedaron mirando  
-ibiki: te precipitaste como siempre – anko estaba molesta por el comentario de ibiki  
-sakura: "esa examinadora es como naruto" - pensó  
-aomi. "… es mi imaginación o es una loca" – pensó ella  
-anko: ¿79?, haz aprobado a 26 equipos y a la recién encontrada uchiha, ¡les haz dejado bien fácil tu parte!  
-ibiki: creo que hay una gran cantidad de buenos estudiantes este año  
-anko: voy hacer que al menos más de la mitad sean suspendidos, vaya me estoy impacientando, les explicare los detalles mañana, iremos a otro lugar así que van a preguntar a sus senseis donde es el lugar de encuentro y a que hora. Eso es todo, me despido

--

Al día siguiente todos estaban reunidos en un lugar muy extraño

-naruto. Pero qué lugar es este  
-anko: aquí es donde se llevará al cabo la segunda parte de este examen, el área de entrenamiento número 44… mejor llamado como el bosque de la muerte  
-naruto: ¿el bosque de la muerte?  
-aomi: vaya si les gusta poner nombres tenebrosos aun lindo lugar  
-sakura: todo este lugar me da mucho miedo – preocupada  
-anko: jeje… podría ser lo llaman el bosque de la muerte y muy pronto todos ustedes sabrán porque  
-naruto: lo llaman el bosque de la muerte y muy pronto todos sabrán porque – de manera burlona – usted no podrá asustarme de veras porque yo controlaré lo que sea  
-aomi: jajaja eso si fue buena naruto  
-sasuke: aomi no deberías llevarte influenciar por naruto – poniendo su mismo estilo y su mirada  
-aomi: ¿por qué?... – pero puso un poco de atención lo que anko iba a decir  
-anko: vaya tenemos entre nosotros aun chico rudo – con una sonrisa maliciosa, de repente manda dos kunai en por diferentes partes a una gran velocidad que casi ni se sintió la herida hasta que sintieron que sangra, a naruto en la cara y aomi en su brazo derecho pero un kunai pasó por alguien misterioso – ere tan rudo para controlar esto, así que eres rudo – tocando el rostro de naruto – los chicos como tú dejan su sangre por el bosque – y con otra gran velocidad se puso a las espaldas de aomi – déjame ver tu también eres una chica ruda, pues a ti también te pasará lo mismo – acariciando su rostro y la herida que ella misma le había provocado en el brazo – pero alguien se le acercó, era un ninja que tenía un kunai que sostenía su lengua  
-ninja: solo quiero devolverte tu kunai  
-anko: gracias ninja de la hierba – anko tenía una cara repulsión ya que ese ninja estaba tan cerca de ella – pero te lo advierto debes tener una cierta distancia de mí, solo si quieres terminar mal – el ninja le entregaba su kunai  
-ninja de la hierba: me disculpo viendo tanta sangre me excito un poco, no quería causar daño alguno – se retira  
-hinata: Naruto-kun , aomi están bien ¿verdad?  
-aomi: si hinata-chan estoy bien, pero creo que naruto quedó en shock  
-naruto: ¡no yo jamás me quedo en shock, no me sorprendió para nada!  
-aomi: si sigues hablando ella quizás te haga algo peor que esto  
-anko: vaya este examen va estar divertido… bien antes de comenzar esta etapa, les voy a dar a todos ustedes una carta de consentimiento, antes del examen todos ustedes van a tener que leer esto y después firmarla  
-aomi: ¿para qué vamos a firmarla?  
-anko: puede que algunos de ustedes no regresen de esto y yo debo tener su consentimiento de este riesgo, porque de otra manera sería mi responsabilidad jajajaja

Todos estaban serios por esa respuesta porque quizás no puedan regresar, morir en ese lugar, nadie quiere tener ese fin.

-anko: ahora les explicaré lo que harán, ten lombriz pasa esto – dirigiéndose a naruto – hay algo que deben saber, esta parte evaluará su instinto de supervivencia  
-shikamaru: "supervivencia que problemático" – recibiendo la hoja  
-anko: primero les daré una descripción general del lugar – sacando un mapa del bosque de la muerte – el área 44 de batalla tiene 44 puertas de acceso cerradas hay bosques y ríos a dentro en el centro hay una torre cerrada que está a 10 Km. de cada puerta, en esta área es donde tendrán su examen de supervivencia, una batalla al precio que sea para conseguir estos pergaminos – mostró los pergaminos  
-sasuke. ¿Dos pergaminos?  
-anko: ustedes pelearan por conseguir estos pergaminos de cielo y la tierra, todos ustedes participaran en esta etapa, así que la mitad irá por el pergamino de la tierra y la otra irá por el pergamino del cielo, yo le entregaré un pergamino en particular a cada equipo y por esto es por lo que competirán  
-aomi: Bueno como pasamos esto  
-anko: cada equipo debe llevar ambos pergaminos a la torre  
-sakura: eso quiere decir que la mitad desaprobará o aun más si los otros equipos no pueden conseguir los pergaminos  
-anko: yo nunca dije que iba a ser fácil… el examen tiene un tiempo límite deben terminarlo en cinco días  
-ino: cinco días en ese lugar  
-chouji: ¡¿y qué vamos a comer?! – desesperado  
-anko: vean a su alrededor, este es un bosque hay muchas frutas y otras cosas que comer  
-kabuto. Si pero no hay solo eso, también hay bestia como hombres y plantas venenosas  
-chouji. ¡Ay, no!  
-ino: cálmense por eso se llama examen de supervivencia  
-neji: eso significa que la mitad de los equipos no puedan pasar el examen  
-lee: los días son largas y las noches son cortas, tenemos menos tiempo para dormir y menos tiempo para recuperarnos, esto si que es un reto – poniendo su típica sonrisa  
-sasuke: estaremos rodeado de enemigos, deberemos estar en constante vigilancia  
-anko: exacto, esta etapa medirá su resistencia cuando estén frente aun enemigo, bueno… así que alguno de ustedes no esperen pasar esta parte, bueno ahora les entregaré a cada equipo su pergamino correspondiente y lo intercambian con sus cartas de reconocimiento… se los advierto no hay ninguna escapatoria y una advertencia nadie absolutamente nadie puede ver el contenido de los pergaminos hasta que lleguen a la torre, se los recomiendo que piensen que no quieran ver lo que contienen. Otra cosa más ¡no mueran!

Todos ya tienen sus pergaminos, cada uno hablaba con su equipo a excepto sasuke que estaba pensando en lo que dijo ibiki "recolectar información es de vida o muerta", aomi estaba con hinata conversando.

-hinata: ah… aomi… ¿puedo echarte esta medicina?  
-aomi: Para qué  
-hinata: para tu… cortada que lo tienes en tu brazo  
-aomi: ah si, claro porque no – con una sonrisa, entonces hinata le empezó a poner ese guento curativo  
-anko: vaya, vaya acaso piensas que vas a pasar de aquí  
-aomi: me hablas a mí o a hinata-chan – apuntando con su dedo a su amiga  
-anko: te estoy hablando a ti – levantando su sien  
-aomi: yo estoy segura que puedo pasar este examen y se lo voy a probar – poniéndose de pie  
-anko: niñita no lo vas a poder, no tienes un equipo no pasaras de esta, hasta puedes morir – tratando de hacerla desistir  
-aomi: ya sé de los ruegos que corro… eso es lo más interesante – con una mirada de reto  
-anko: bueno… quizás no mueras pero no lo lograras, al parecer no lo entendiste pero por lo menos tú hermano si lo entendió – y se retiró  
-aomi: ja que se ha creído, esta bien que sea un jounin pero no para que me hable así – después se toca su brazo donde está su cortada y ve que ya no está – oye hinata-chan la medicina que me diste si que hace efecto rápido, mira ya no está mi cortada

De pronto un examinador dio la orden de que se preparen y anko empezó a dar una orden

-anko: escuchen, ya todos tienen sus pergaminos, vayan a sus puertas respectivas la segunda parte del examen ya va dar comienzo, las puertas se abrirán a la vez automáticamente, así que listo  
-aomi: les veo luego naruto, sasuke-oniisan y sakura – yendo a su puerta respectiva  
-naruto: te veo en la meta aomi que te valla bien  
-sasuke: aomi, cuídate  
-aomi: ¡hai!

Cada uno estaba en su puerta respectiva, el equipo 7 estaba en la puerta 20, el equipo 8 en la puerta 12, el equipo de kabuto en la puerta 35, el equipo de la arena en la puerta 6, aomi en la puerta 25 y el equipo gay en la puerta41, todos estaban un pocos nervioso ya que iban a estar allí cinco días rodeados de enemigos, tendrán que dormir con el ojo abierto y sin temor si quieren pasar esto. Se estaba midiendo el tiempo, ya los otros examinadores estaba sacando las cadenas a las puertas

-anko: ¡muy bien gusanos la segunda parte del examen de selección chunin a comenzado!  
Las puertas de abrieron los otros ninjas partieron a una gran velocidad inigualable, no pierden el tiempo ya que seguro quieren terminar esto rápido, pero a la entrada de la puerta 20 estaba el equipo 7

-naruto: si ya comenzó, vamos amigos podemos con esto

En otra parte adentro del bosque está el equipo 8, que se detuvieron para inspeccionar el lugar

-kiba: bien hinata has lo tuyo  
-hinata: si – empezó a concentrar chacra para después dar con… - ¡byakugan!

Ahora vamos a la puerta 25, donde está aomi

-aomi: bien esto ha comenzado, puedo hacerlo, no será fácil pero lo lograré – entonces a una gran velocidad se fue saltando en árbol a árbol

Los equipos ya estaban dispersados, estaban preparándose para enfrentarse a sus enemigos, haciendo sus propias estrategias usando sus jutsus sorprendentes. Aomi se había detenido para descansar un poco, pero algo que ella no esperaba, un kunai vino a ella pero la esquivó

-aomi: vaya eso estuvo cerca, ¡¿quién está ahí?! ¡Respondan! – Poniéndose en guardia  
-¿?: vaya la encontramos muchachos  
-¿? ¿?: Si – ellos tenían una sonrisita despreciable  
-aomi: ustedes son ninjas de la lluvia  
-ninja 1: bravo si que eres observadora  
-ninja 2: bien terminemos rápido con esto  
-ninja 3: si por eso escogimos a la más vulnerable ¿no?, esto será pan comido  
-aomi: siempre escogen a la que está más vulnerable a peligro, que típica estrategia – susurró – por lo que veo no tienen mucha creatividad… ni crean que seré presa fácil

………………………….

En otra parte del bosque estaban naruto, sasuke y sakura inspeccionando el lugar, tienen los sentidos a flor de piel y con el ojo bien abierto, pero de pronto se siente un gran temblor, como la tierra se movía era impresionante pensaban que seguro se habrá escuchado en todo el área de entrenamiento y batalla

-sasuke: ¿esto fue un temblor?  
-sakura: fue un temblor muy extraño, no es un temblor normal  
-naruto: eso mis amigos, les digo que este temblor fue ocasionado por mi amiga aomi y seguro que ganó una batalla – con una sonrisa de felicidad  
-sasuke: cómo lo sabes naruto  
-naruto: aunque tu seas su hermano, no sabes nada sobre ella, en cambio yo e pasado más tiempo con ella y sé como pelea, vaya que clase de hermano serás sasuke – tratando de hacer enojar a sasuke, él le miraba con odio

…………………………..

En otra parte estaban shino, kiba y hinata que también sintieron el temblor y estaban preocupados si era un temblor normal o alguien… bueno no sabían como explicarlo pero se habían quedado muy impresionados

-kiba: este temblor es muy extraño  
-akamaru: guau, guau  
-shino: los insectos están muy alterados – mirando a su alrededor  
-hinata: "aomi que bueno que este bien" – pensó ella  
-kiba: hinata usa tu byakugan para ver quien o que provocó en temblor  
-hinata: fue… aomi, ella… provocó este temblor  
-kiba: asombroso  
-shino: ella es una gran rival, no hay que subestimarla

……………………….

Volviendo al lugar de la batalla, el suelo estaba totalmente destrozado y los ninjas de la lluvia estaban tirados en el suelo, ni se movían y la creadora de ese desastre estaba parada y tenía en sus manos dos pergaminos.

-aomi: que bueno que ustedes tenían el pergamino de la tierra, ahora tengo los dos y puedo ir directo a la torre, gracias chicos – se estaba yendo dejando a esos ninjas ahí tirados

…………………………

En otra parte estaban ino, shikamaru y chouji el temblor también lo habían sentido pero no lo tomaron tanto en cuenta, estaban discutiendo a que equipo era más débil que ellos para atacarlos.

-shikamaru: bueno que tal si atacamos al equipo de naruto, creo que ellos son más débiles que nosotros – veía como su mejor amigo devoraba la comida  
-ino: ¡estas loco!, no dudo que naruto y sakura sean más débiles que nosotros pero ahí está mi querido sasuke-kun, así que no vamos a atacarlos – poniéndolo en claro  
-chouji: que tal si vamos tras aomi, ella no tiene un equipo  
-shikamaru: si sería muy fácil vencerla  
-ino: es una brillante idea, ella será más que una presa fácil, vamos a encontrarla

Salieron a una velocidad que destaca aun ninja, tras a ella que la creen una presa fácil. Aomi estaba caminado tratando de llegar a la torre ya tenía los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra, pero el problema no sabía como llegar, ella pensaba que quizás su hermano sasuke estaría orgulloso de ella, de repente siente que no se puede mover, algo la detiene pero no sabe que hasta que una persona aparase

-shikamaru: vaya al fin te encontramos  
-aomi: shikamaru qué intentas hacer  
-ino: no es obvio niña, te quitaremos tu pergamino – puso sus manos en una posición que aomi reconoció  
-aomi: ino intentas usar esa técnica conmigo  
-chouji: terminemos esto rápido, tengo mucha hambre  
-ino: esto terminará rápido… Shintenshin no jutsu: jutsu de posesión de mentes – y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos se entró en el cuerpo de aomi – "bien, lo hice ahora podré quitarle el pergamino que necesitamos ya que shikamaru dejó de usar su jutsu"

Saca el pergamino del porta-shurikens de aomi, pero ella siente algo el cuerpo de la victima no responde, ¿acaso su técnica con está funcionando?, ella contra su voluntad empieza a guardar el pergamino en el lugar en que estaba, se siente asustada ¿acaso esto es posible?

-ino: shikamaru deja de usar kagemane no jutsu: jutsu de imitación de sombras  
-shikamaru: ino ya deje de usar mi jutsu  
-ino: ¡¿qué?! Entonces

Ino no podía moverse hasta que en subconsciente, estaba ino en unos pasadizos, no sabía en donde estaba hasta que escucha una voz llamándola

-voz: ven… ve a mí, acércate – con un tono tenebroso y escalofriante

Ella seguía la voz aunque no quisiera, es como si sentía que tiene que ir pero a la vez le daba tanto miedo y rabia porque su jutsu no había funcionado, el colmo estaba en un lugar muy extraño dentro del subconsciente de aomi. Se acercaba más y más hasta el punto de llegar a una enorme jaula, se acerca un poco más a la jaula hasta que siente un chacra temiblemente negativo, era tan detestable, poderoso e inigualable y que daba mucho miedo, era tanto el deseo de ino de no querer sentir ese chacra que ya quería salir de ese cuerpo… pero algo le impedía pero no sabe que es, de pronto ve unos ojos de un tono morado bien oscuro a punto de llegar a negro, rasgados como el de un animal esos ojos felinos si que daban miedo

-nekomata: vaya, tenemos a una intrusa – haciendo mostrar algunos rasgos de su endemoniado rostro, lo básico ojos, nariz y boca  
-ino: ¿qué… qué… eres tú…? ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – con un temor que sacabas esa preguntas con toda la fuerza que tenía en esos momentos  
-nekomata: yo soy un demonio y se podría decir que yo vivo dentro de esta cría… veamos al parecer te metiste en la mente de aomi y te tocó venir aquí – ino no podía hablar su temor era más grande del mundo que se quedó ahí - ¡jajajaja! ¡Tú temor están grande! Que acaso el gato te comió la lengua – ese comentario no pasó de alto ino pero igualmente no podía decir nada – ya que no vas hablar déjame sentir más cómodo

Entonces empieza a salir un líquido extraño estaba burbujeando, empieza a salir de la jaula, ino tuvo que retroceder un poco ya que ese líquido extraño estaba acercándose a sus pies y ella no quería para nada que ese líquido le tocara

-nekomata: mira mi frente, ve mi tercer ojo y deja que me coma tu alma – con una voz tan tenebrosa

Ino veía que ese líquido tomaba la forma de un gato horrible y que en su frente se veía una línea, que se habría poco, se podía ver que era un ojo ella no quería quedarse cuando ese ojo se abriera completo, no quería verlo

-ino: liberar – poniendo en una posición sus manos para formar un sello  
Ino ya se encontraba fuera del cuerpo de aomi, en cambio la victima del jutsu de posesión de mentes había quedado muy aturdida y se tambaleaba, en cambio ino había despertado de golpe, estaba temblando y empezó a dar una orden a su equipo

-ino: ¡hay que irnos! – poniéndose de pie  
-shikamaru: ino podemos vencerla nosotros somos más  
-chouji: ino te pasa algo  
-ino: ¡dejen de discutir y larguémonos! – Entonces pensó – "no sé lo que vi, habrá sido real o una ilusión" – ella y su equipo se fueron  
-aomi: eso fue extraño… esperen – agarró su porta-shurikens – "ah que alivio están los dos pergaminos, pero que extraño que no se llevó ninguno de ello" – pensó ella – bueno mejor para mí – y se fue a seguir su camino

………………………

Por otra parte estaban el equipo 7, estaban solos aun ningún enemigo les atacaba, pero naruto siente algo increíblemente inoportuno y estúpido pero es una necesidad grande que no se puede aguantar por nada del mundo

-naruto: ay siento ganas de hacer pipi, espérenme un momento – entonces abre la cierre de su pantalón y se acerca aun arbusto para hacer su necesidad  
-sakura: ¡idiota, ni pienses que lo harás delante de mí! – y le manda hacer en otro lado

Naruto se aleja de una cierta distancia de sus compañeros para hacer lo que ustedes ya saben que.  
Los demás lo estaban esperando hasta que aparece ya todo tranquilo y hecho lo que tenía que hacer a solas

-naruto: vaya si que he hecho arto si pudiera traería toda mi pipi en una enorme botella – ya todo tranquilo  
-sakura: joder naruto… no hables estupideces delante de mí – toda furiosa. Pero sasuke miraba a naruto como si no le gustara algo

De repente sasuke le da un tremendo golpe a la cara de naruto, un poco exagerado y algo traumante de la manera como actuó sasuke y la forma que golpeó a naruto fue algo exagerado

-sakura: sasuke-kun no es para tanto, eso no era necesario

Naruto había golpeado aun árbol estaba sobándose en la parte que sasuke lo golpeó de manera brusca

-naruto: ¿qué te pasa estas loco?  
-sasuke: ¿dónde está el verdadero naruto? – poniéndose en guardia  
-sakura: ¿qué?  
-naruto: sasuke-baka de que estas hablando, yo soy naruto  
-sasuke: si no te habías dado cuenta naruto tenía una cortada en su mejilla. Además la caja donde están tus armas están en tu pierna izquierda y el verdadero naruto es diestro, tus transformaciones son peores que las del mismo naruto  
-naruto falso: vaya que astuto, pero eso no te ayudará de nada  
Desasiendo su transformación salió un ninja con un extraño vestuario y al parecer también era un ninja de la lluvia.

-ninja: ¿quién de ustedes tiene el pergamino? ¡Tengo que usar la fuerza! – yendo a atacarlos

Sasuke saltó a una gran distancia para formar unos sellos con sus manos y hacer el famoso sello del tigre para hacer unas de sus técnicas de fuego

-sasuke: katon housenka no jutsu: elemento fuego, fuego del fénix

Envía muchas aves de fuego, después una pelea con kunais muy reñida, después van saltando de árbol en árbol y sasuke ve aun naruto amarrado gritando su nombre

-sasuke: "joder naruto eres un idiota" – pensó el, entonces lanzó un kunai para liberar a naruto  
-naruto: si eso es – se liberó, pero el ninja de la lluvia se había escapado

Todos ya estaban a salvo el ninja de la lluvia había escapado, así que ya no había problema por ahora pero igualmente tenían los sentidos s flor de piel, no podían descuidarse porque sino sería fatal

-sasuke: no nos debemos separar, porque si estamos solos los enemigos pueden transformarse en nosotros y para saber si somos nosotros tendremos que decir una contraseña  
-naruto: si  
-sasuke: solo lo diré una vez, la contraseña es… - todos ya la habían escuchado  
-sakura: de acuerdo  
-naruto: ¿puedes decirla otra vez?  
-sasuke: eh dicho que solo lo diría una vez naruto, que fue lo que no entendiste de eso  
-sakura: es que no puedes recordarla, si que eres idota

………………………………………….

Bueno por otra parte estaba aomi tratando de encontrar la torre o encontrar el grupo de su hermano, ya que estando sola por cinco días en ese bosque corría un riego enorme de perder la vida y ella no quería eso. Para su mala suerte se encuentra con el equipo de la arena.

-gaara: te estaba buscando – con su típica frialdad y su mirada asesina  
-kankurou: gaara ya tenemos los dos pergamino así que hay que irnos directo a la torre  
-temari: si no hay perder el tiempo con ella  
-aomi: genial es el primer día, recién pasaron algunas horas y ya todo el mundo me ataca, si esto es muy bueno – su última oración fue sarcasmo  
-kankurou: hay que irnos gaara no pierdas el tiempo que esta mocosa  
-gaara: eso no es tu problema sino quieres morir quédate atrás, aun no hemos terminado de la última vez  
-aomi: ah esa vez, que te cuesta olvidarlo

FLASHBACK  
Aomi estaba triste, su padre estaba en el hospital, el señor yue le había pedido que trajera a sasuke a su presencia, le tenía que decir toda la verdad, antes de que le llegara la hora, ella estaba pensativa y a la vez muy triste, se le había olvidado por completo que tenía que ir con el equipo de kakashi-sensei, las personas de su alrededor es como si no estarán, hasta que choca con una persona y cae la suelo

-aomi: disculpe no vi por donde iba – estaba en el suelo

Entonces ve a la persona con quien chocó y miró que no tenía ninguna expresión en la cara, solo tenía una mirada asesina llena de odio y se le notaba que había sufrido mucho, era un pelirrojo que a su lado estaban una chica rubia con un enorme abanico en su espalda y otro chico que usaba maquillaje y tenía un bulto en la espalda, en la mente de aomi se le vino una extraña imagen, cuando ella era niña se le pareció recordar que también en alguna etapa de su niñez halla tenido esa misma mirada de odio a las personas más cercanas a ella, algo que le asustó tremendamente, se puso de pie para irse sin ver a ese chico raro, pero él le jaló del brazo

-gaara: a donde crees que vas, lo que hiciste no se queda así – sin dirigirle una mirada, aomi se suelta bruscamente para alejar la distancia  
-aomi: lo siento por chocar contigo, es lo único que puedo hacer, solo puedo disculparme  
-kankurou: lo que gaara quiere es matarte  
-temari: bueno al parecer va a ver un velorio en esta aldea

Gaara empezó a sacar arena de su enorme calabaza que lleva en su espalda, la arena se movía a su voluntad e iba directo hacia aomi, ella pudo esquivarlo con su agilidad y velocidad pero no iba a poder seguir así por siempre tenía que pensar en algo, para derrotarlo y que la deje de molestar queriendo matarla solo porque chocó con él accidentalmente. Pero gaara logró atraparla, la agarró por su pierna y la estaba arrastrando hacia él, eso no era buena señal

-aomi: "¿qué hago…? ¿qué hago…?" – pensó ella

Hasta que se ella se presentó hacia nekomata en su subconsciente, estaba frente a ese gato monstruoso

-nekomata: al parecer estas en problemas y necesitas mi chacra, veo que eres débil y también veo que estas peleando con el jinchuriki del shukaku  
-aomi: él es un jinchuriki igual que yo  
-nekomata: del demonio de una cola, ese mapache es uno de los más débiles entre nosotros los nueve bijuu no me necesitas para vencerlo  
-aomi: pero me atrapó con su arena… y tiene una mirada que…  
-nekomata: te recuerda a ti  
-aomi: ¿Qué?  
-nekomata: tú tenías esa mirada, tienes tanto odio que hasta lo puedo distribuir… pero está bien te ayudaré, pero a la próxima que luches con él espero que no me llames por estas tonterías, solo puedes venir a mí cuando realmente estas entre la vida y la muerte

Saliendo del subconsciente, aomi estaba siendo rodeada por un chacra temiblemente negativo, que fue tras gaara, hasta podía traspasar la arena de gaara, es como si no le haría nada, esta que se encontró frente a él y le dio un golpe con la súper fuerza monstruosa que tiene, él calló al suelo

-aomi: yo sé que tienes un demonio dentro de ti – algo que hizo que la mirada de gaara se desorbitada – somos iguales, pero no te creas el más fuerte. En esta aldea hay dos jinchurikis y él más fuerte de todos los jinchurikis es mi amigo, él que tiene al kyubi en su interior, en tu aldea serás el más fuerte pero entre los portadores de los bijuu tu eres él más débil

Después ella se fue ya que tenía que encontrar a sasuke, dejando a gaara solos con sus dos hermanos

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ese momento vino a la cabeza de aomi y estaba decidida todo iba a acabar aquí sin mirar atrás

-aomi: ya no usaré el poder de nekomata, pelearé con mi propia fuerza, porque ya no quiero depender siempre de su poder y me defenderé con mis propias habilidades ¿entendiste? Así que cuídate – estaba en guardia

La arena de gaara empezaba a salir iba hacer una pelea de jinchuriki de nekomata y él jinchuriki del shukaku, una pelea muy interesante. Y el equipo 7 ¿se librará de los enemigos que les rodea? Algo malo va hacia sasuke.

CONTINUARA………………………………………


End file.
